<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong Enough by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266590">Strong Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reluctant Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eskel, Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peering around, Geralt found Jaskier sitting quietly at the edge of their camp, eyes following his movements. Oh no... did Jaskier finally catch on? “Geralt, I really do appreciate you letting me travel with you. I know a lot of Alphas don't like an unknown Alpha in their territory, and I don't want you to think I'm one of those knot-heads, who can't be civilized. I have many Alpha friends, never fought with them once. I promise, this will work, I'm not about to make life difficult for you because I'm not Alpha enough to handle a bigger Alpha around.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Geralt grunted. That clinched it, then, Jaskier wasn't following him for the adventure, he was just an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reluctant Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polyamorous Relationships For the Win</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lorelei95 asked me if I planned to do any A/B/O. I really like reading Alpha/Omega stuff, but there's a lot of class structures that make me uncomfortable, so it's hard for me to find a way to write it that makes me happy... But, it is the wild west of tropes and with Witchers involved, I get to talk about consent and pack mentality. So yay, I think.</p><p>I've only written one other Alpha/Omega story, sorry if your favorite aspect of the trope isn't here, but I kind of like how it turned out. Please enjoy &lt;3</p><p>I am round--robin on tumblr for more fanfiction nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was quite an adventure! Is this what your life is like all the time? How you don't have bards coming out of your ears is amazing. Oh! The material I'll get from you!”</p><p>Geralt grunted, trying to ignore Jaskier, but he just kept talking, which made that difficult. At first, he thought the elves might scare Jaskier off, what with getting captured and bloodied up. Then he thought the long walk to a better camping spot—surely, such a well put together man wouldn't want to hike through the dirt for hours and hours? But Jaskier stayed, trailing behind Geralt, strumming his new lute, dirt and blood sticking to his skin, hair and clothes, gushing about how <em>wondrous </em>a Witcher's life must be.</p><p>So. Geralt was stuck with him. Fucking perfect. He had a hope that Jaskier would get a whiff of some delicate Omega the next time they reached civilization and go gallivanting off, leaving Geralt in peace. Jaskier smelled like an Alpha, no doubt, but he truly was a strange sort.</p><p>While most Alphas postured and strutted, Jaskier danced, hopping lightly from foot to foot, sweeping around their campsite, setting up their bedrolls and tending to Roach—among other un-Alpha like behaviors. Maybe it was the bard side of him. Geralt had never had close enough acquaintance with a bard to know if they were all flighty like this or if that was just Jaskier. He didn't ask, didn't care enough.</p><p>Geralt successfully tuned Jaskier out and focused on his tasks: making the fire, preparing dinner. He had a little fresh meat left, he was saving it for tomorrow, but considering he had a <em>guest</em>, the Omega instincts in him prodded a little harder than normal and Geralt begrudgingly prepared the last of his venison. His enhanced senses pulled him out of his tunnel vision when the strange lack of sound met him.</p><p>Peering around, Geralt found Jaskier sitting quietly at the edge of their camp, eyes following his movements. Oh no... did Jaskier finally catch on? “Geralt, I really do appreciate you letting me travel with you. I know a lot of Alphas don't like an unknown Alpha in their territory, and I don't want you to think I'm one of those knot-heads, who can't be civilized. I have many Alpha friends, never fought with them once. I promise, this will work, I'm not about to make life difficult for you because I'm not <em>Alpha</em> enough to handle a bigger Alpha around.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Geralt grunted. That clinched it, then, Jaskier wasn't following him for the adventure, he was just an idiot.</p><p>~</p><p>Geralt supposed Jaskier could be forgiven for not noticing his second gender, all Witchers' scents were muted as a result of their mutations, and with the extra mutations visited upon Geralt, his smell was almost non-existent. Except when he went into heat, which again, was very suppressed. Like his slow heart, his heat cycle was very long, and they tended to come on when he was surrounded by other Witchers at Kaer Morhen—safe in their keep with many willing bodies to help him through it. If life had to fuck him over by designating him an Omega, at least that was the one place being a Witcher helped.</p><p>And Jaskier was surprisingly respectful, he truly meant it when he said he wouldn't get in the way. Whenever Geralt stopped them near a stream and declared he was going for a bath, Jaskier left to collect firewood and gave Geralt his privacy. The same thing happened when they stopped at an inn—Geralt ordered a bath and Jaskier stayed clear of the room. For two men traveling so closely together, they managed to go a few months without exposing a bit of intimate skin, which might tip Jaskier off to the fact that Geralt was no Alpha. It helped that Witchers were enhanced <em>everywhere</em>, and even Geralt's smaller Omega cock looked Alpha enough to a human. He usually didn't care about “passing” but Jaskier truly did not seem to notice a blessed thing.</p><p>It wasn't a bad arrangement most of the time, Jaskier brought in some extra coin with his busking, only got them kicked out of a few inns (Geralt knew Alphas who were far worse, chasing every Omega they set their nose on) and didn't complain too much. Until he did.</p><p>It started two days ago, Jaskier grumbled about being too hot. Well, it was almost the middle of summer, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Geralt ignored him at first, but the bard's complaints got louder and more annoying. They trudged along a dusty road, Jaskier trailing farther behind than usual. He already stripped his doublet, and now his undershirt was open, exposing his hairy chest to the heat of the sun. Sweat poured off of him and Geralt tried not to inhale too deeply, but the smell of sweaty Alpha so near stoked the deep fire in his belly, the one that only came out in winter, surrounded by Eskel's heavy Alpha musk.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jaskier shouted. This was different than his other quiet grumbles and Geralt pulled Roach to a stop, turning to make sure the human hadn't hurt himself. He stood in the middle of the road, counting on his fingers, eyes distant. “Shit. Geralt, what month is it?”</p><p>“Midsummer's in a few weeks.”</p><p>All the color drained from Jaskier's face. “Oh, shit, shit, shit! How far is the nearest town? I need... need a town.”</p><p>His chest rose and fell as he took rapid breaths, a flush of panic working its way up his chest. Geralt rolled his eyes and dismounted, walking over to Jaskier. He set one hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him. “Jaskier, you'll work yourself into a panic. Use your words.”</p><p>Frantic eyes darted up to him, pupils wide, the sky blue a thin ring around. “Geralt, I... my rut, I thought... I lost track of the days.” Shaking hands grabbed at Geralt's armor, so sweaty they slipped away, unable to get a good grip. “Please. We need to find someone. How far is a town? I don't... I don't want to fight you...”</p><p>Geralt had seen it before, Alphas in rut tended to lash out at whoever was around them—unless that person was an Omega, then they just grabbed and fucked. But Jaskier didn't seem like that type, and the Omegas he pursued never smelled of fear. By Geralt's own observations, Jaskier was a caring man, rare for an Alpha. He was also holding together surprisingly well. After the first rut symptoms appeared, most Alphas lost their fucking minds within a matter of hours, Jaskier had been like this for two days now.</p><p>Taking Jaskier's shaking hands in his, Geralt pulled him close. Jaskier's mouth gaped a little when his own body didn't force him away from the other Alpha. “The nearest town is too far, you'll never make it. Besides, we don't need it.” Leaning his head to the side, Geralt drew Jaskier closer. “Smell,” he whispered.</p><p>His body working on instinct alone, Jaskier buried his face in Geralt's neck, inhaling deeply. Two days of tension bled out of him all at once, the shaking stopped and he breathed in again, and again, basking in Geralt's scent. Jaskier pulled away, but just far enough to look Geralt in the eye, his mouth still open in slack jawed shock. “You're—you're an Omega? How? Fucking how?” Jaskier didn't wait for the answer and latched onto Geralt's neck again, inhaling the calming fragrance that was always detectable this close to his skin.</p><p>Having Jaskier pressed against him, the smell of Alpha perfuming the air, started to effect Geralt as well. “We'll talk after your rut. We need to camp, then you can fuck me.”</p><p>A wrecked, cracked moan ripped out of Jaskier's chest and he let Geralt drag him along, barely managing not to trip over his own feet. His nose was firmly attached to the spot under Geralt's jaw, which made moving a little difficult. He found them a small campsite hidden by a grove of trees—Alphas in rut weren't as vulnerable as an Omega in heat, but if the wrong person came across them, Geralt's instincts might push him to protect the Alpha his body decided was worth his time.</p><p>Jaskier was attached to him like a barnacle and it took a little tugging to get him to drop onto the bedrolls. He tried to grab for Geralt, but he dodged. “I'm going to take care of Roach, there will be no time once you get a real scent of me.” Jaskier's eyes went wide and Geralt smirked. Oh yes, the smell at his neck was just a tiny taste, while his natural scent wasn't strong on his skin, as soon as Geralt's slick started flowing, the whole forest would stink of him.</p><p>Jaskier started trembling again, but stayed where Geralt put him, watching the Witcher—the <em>Omega's</em>—movements carefully. “H-how?” he asked again.</p><p>Geralt shrugged and took Roach's saddle off, tying her off to a tree near a nice patch of yummy grass. “I'll tell you later. Don't think you'll remember anything I say when you're in this state.”</p><p>He started taking off his armor and Jaskier's eyes go somehow wider, hands scrabbling at his own clothes. “Geralt, you don't have to. Really, I'd never ask this of you—”</p><p>Geralt knelt down next to him, pressing his naked skin against Jaskier's. The shaking stopped again. Geralt pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and helped him with the fiddly ties on his breeches. “You're not asking. I'm offering.” His hands stilled. “Unless. You don't want...” He was a Witcher after all. Jaskier hadn't shown any prejudices so far, and he didn't seem to care who he stuck his dick in, but maybe fucking a Witcher was a little too far for him.</p><p>Geralt started to pull back and Jaskier flailed for him, grabbing around one thick bicep with a moan. “Oh, no, no, no, no. You tell me you're an Omega and you think I don't want you? I want you so bad, for weeks, I've been thinking about taking your knot when I thought you had one.” The spicy, impatient smell of rut kicked up and Jaskier licked his lips, eyes traveling down Geralt's neck. “Would you like to take my knot?”</p><p>Geralt grinned and kissed Jaskier to shut him up. A few more strong tugs and Jaskier was out of his breeches, feverish skin to the wind. Geralt crawled on top of him—most Alphas wouldn't hold with that kind of thing in rut, but Jaskier did not seem to care in the slightest—and pushed his face into his neck, finally allowing himself a good long sniff.</p><p>Jaskier smelled a little sweet for an Alpha, not as cloying as most Omegas, like raspberries with a hint of orange, and an undefinable spice underneath it all. Geralt breathed in deep and let the smell curl through him, waking the Omega that lived deep inside of him. He wasn't in full rut yet, which was impressive after so long, so Geralt took another moment to savor the feel of Jaskier under him, panting and moaning, fingers scratching down his back.</p><p>He sat up and slotted their hips together, the head of Jaskier's impressive Alpha cock sliding through the trail of slick already making its way out of Geralt's body. “You want me to help you through your rut?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier was almost incoherent, he had maybe ten minutes left of lucid thought, less if Geralt let that cock in like they both wanted. Hands grabbed onto his hips and Jaskier nodded. “Yes, yes please. I don't care how, just fuck me.”</p><p>“Mmm, that sounds more like an Omega,” Geralt teased. Begging wasn't usually an Alpha's style, not unless their Omega asked for it. An Alpha would do almost anything in the world for the right Omega, a fact which Geralt normally found stupid, but he was absolutely in love with when his own heat hit. Some winters with Eskel, he had the Alpha Witcher begging for him, begging for Geralt to let him fill him up... good times.</p><p>“Wait until I get fully into it. I won't let you off your knees all day.” The feral glint in Jaskier's eye told Geralt that, not only was that true, but he fully intended to take Geralt like that. The first round was more of a courtesy... <em>thank you for helping me with my rut, Geralt, you can ride me once before I plow you into the dirt</em>. Geralt could not wait to get started.</p><p>Shifting to fully straddle Jaskier, Geralt reached back. It didn't take much to get an Alpha's cock into a hole, they often moved like they were magnetized, and when Jaskier slipped in, they both groaned. For Geralt it had been... a while. More than a while, really, his own fingers were a poor substitute for Eskel's fat cock, and here was unassuming Jaskier, nearly matching in length and thickness. It made sense, Alphas were supposed to be big, Witcher or not.</p><p>One hand settled on his hip and the other around his cock as Geralt gave the first slow roll. Jaskier made a choked sort of noise. “Fuck. Yes, more of that...”</p><p>With each sinuous roll of his hips, Geralt let a little more of the Omega out. Normally, he only did that during his heats, letting the semi-dormant instincts drive him for a few days as he got plowed by Eskel, and sometimes Lambert when the Alpha Witcher needed a break, but a Beta's cock never quite satisfied. Jaskier, though, he definitely satisfied.</p><p>The deep ache in Geralt's belly started to melt away with each stab of that thick cock inside of him, the ache brought on by being a sterile Omega—unable to give life, but filled with the same cravings to care and protect. It's why Omegas made such good Witchers. An Alpha's protective instincts were strong, but nothing compared to an Omega. An Alpha would protect their brood and anyone they deemed close family; an Omega would protect everyone. Take a boy, teach him to fight, mutate him into the perfect monster hunter, all before his second gender presents, and then as soon as his Omega emerges, writhing in the pain of a first heat, you tell him the truth.</p><p>“You will never bear children, you must let go of that hope. You will never hold a child of your own loins or protect them from the world, but that protective fire inside is not wasted. Your mission now is to protect <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>Vesemir whispered those words into Geralt's sweat soaked hair when he was only thirteen before handing him off to Eskel and another Alpha to ride out the heat. He never thought of children, a mate, or even love. There was no room for love in a Witcher's life. Still, those words sat heavy inside him, and the day Geralt earned his amulet, that protective fire surged awake again. Yes, it was his duty to protect the Continent like he would his own child. And like most children, the Continent was an ungrateful fuck.</p><p>Jaskier's hands slid across sweaty skin. “Geralt, fuck Geralt...” He tried to say something but the words were lost to a deep howl, the rut finally chasing away the last of Jaskier's sanity.</p><p>The hands on his hips turned to claws, gripping and scratching tight, pulling Geralt down onto Jaskier's growing knot. It popped past his rim and Geralt groaned. “Yes, nice and thick...” If he didn't know better, he'd say almost as thick as Eskel... fuck.</p><p>A few more thrusts and Jaskier growled again, emptying inside Geralt. The knot tied them together and perched on top as he was, Geralt knew this wasn't the best position for the first knot of a rut (the largest and longest lasting of them all) still, he couldn't resist the sight of Jaskier spread out beneath him, half out of his mind with stupid Alpha needs.</p><p>Jaskier blinked, eyes moving slowly across Geralt's face as a little rational thought returned. “Are you alright? That can't be comfortable.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Geralt clenched around the knot, making Jaskier moan. “It's fine. Don't move for a second, I'll get us in a better position.” He planted one hand on the ground and slowly leaned to the side, easing himself down while keeping Jaskier's knot as still as possible. Laying with his legs still wrapped around Jaskier wasn't the best position, but it was better than sitting up for twenty minutes while they waited out the knot. “How long does it take for your knot to go down?”</p><p>“First one?” Jaskier waded through his fuzzy brain, sodden with rut hormones. “Uh, half hour, maybe? The next ones are shorter.”</p><p>“And how long does your rut last?”</p><p>“Eighteen hours, if I'm lucky. Closer to a full day if I'm with someone I...” Jaskier trailed off, his eyes falling away from Geralt's face. He wouldn't look at Geralt, but his hands traveled all over, rubbing over strong thighs, caressing Geralt's belly, even fluttering across the spot where the head of his cock lingered inside. “Thank you. For helping. You didn't have to. I never expect Omega friends to...” he trailed off again, a hot flush filling his cheeks.</p><p>Geralt stroked a hand down Jaskier's chest. “I don't mind. I don't get much action outside my heat. Prostitutes are wary of Witchers to begin with, and an Omega Witcher presents... challenges.” He tried to hide the sad note in his voice, but Jaskier heard it, of course he did.</p><p>“I'm going to get stupid again in a few minutes, but trust me when I say: most people are idiots not to want you.” His eyes skated over Geralt, lust rolling through his scent. “Not only are you the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen, you're definitely the strongest, the most interesting. A night with you seems like magic.”</p><p>“Strong, that's the reason most don't like it. I don't look like an Omega, I'm too big, too independent... and I can't breed. To most Alphas, I'm worse than useless.” He tried to hide the bitter sadness in the words, and definitely failed, if Jaskier's soft eyes were anything to judge by.</p><p>Jaskier pinched his chin between thumb and forefinger, bringing their eyes together. “Any Alpha who's insecure enough to walk away from an Omega like you doesn't deserve you.” He traced Geralt's lips with his thumb and his cock gave one last twitch, knot starting to go down. “I probably don't deserve you, you are too good a friend.”</p><p>He slipped out and rolled onto his back, keeping a hand on Geralt. Comfortable silence spread between them for a moment, and then Jaskier blinked, eyes slowly glazing over. “It's coming back, I'll get stupid in a minute. Anything you want to let me know before I can't think?”</p><p>“Yes.” Geralt leaned in and licked Jaskier's earlobe before whispering, “I know most Alphas hold back during their rut, they don't want to hurt their Omega... You don't have to hold back with me.”</p><p>A feral growl ripped out of Jaskier's chest and a hand grabbed Geralt's hair, rolling them over, pinning him down. Eyes wide and black, Jaskier rubbed his cock along the length of Geralt's before climbing between his legs, pushing them open enough for a man twice Jaskier's size to fit. The head of that fat cock pushed in and Geralt rolled his hips, arching just right, making it oh so easy for Jaskier to bottom out. Nails sunk into his back, holding him still as Jaskier started to thrust, hips already frantic.</p><p>The rough fuck was exactly what Geralt needed, what he missed about the winter months. The few humans who agreed to knot him really hadn't been up to the task, not outside of rut, and who would want to share their rut with a Witcher? This was a rare pleasure for Geralt, and he looked forward to spending the next day covered in Jaskier's scent, holding the man while he shook and emptied his balls inside Geralt.</p><p>The next round was just as frantic, Jaskier's knot popped a little faster and he took pleasure in sliding it in and out, catching it on Geralt's rim before shoving it all inside. “You like that?” he growled.</p><p>“Fuck yes I do.”</p><p>The sun rose and Jaskier calmed a little, but his cock was just as demanding. Between athletic fucking and a good twenty minutes tied together, Geralt made sure Jaskier ate and drank, taking care of him the way he would any Alpha in this position. Alphas were always so grateful, they didn't let their “tough guy” exterior drop for much (though Jaskier was an exception, he didn't seem to have a tough guy facade, not one Geralt had ever seen) except in rut, when a devoted Omega made the difference between mere satisfaction and pure bliss.</p><p>In his more lucid moments, Jaskier asked questions. He probably wouldn't remember Geralt's answers when his rut ended, but he didn't mind repeating himself once the fog of biology cleared. “You'd think most Witchers were Alphas...” He placed sloppy kisses all along Geralt's shoulders as they waited for his knot to go down again. “You <em>look</em> like an Alpha. Big. And you have an Alpha cock, that's for fucking sure.”</p><p>Jaskier's hand traveled down to squeeze the base of Geralt's cock, still half hard. Geralt chuckled and pulled his hand away, twisting their fingers together. “That part's the mutations. Everything is bigger, second gender be damned. There used to be more Omega Witchers, we're better at it, protective instincts are stronger. Ever seen an Alpha chop his hand off to save a child?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ever heard of an Omega doing the same?”</p><p>“Yes.” When Jaskier was young, an Omega in his village did something similar. The woman and her son were foraging on the craggy shore and the boy fell into the water, carried off by a riptide. Without batting an eye, the woman tied her scarf around her wrist and threw it to him. It took so long to pull him in, the hand was lifeless from lack of circulation, but the boy was alive and the woman never had any regrets. “When you put it like that, it does make sense.”</p><p>His knot went down a few minutes later, but Jaskier didn't roll away, he stayed close, basking in Geralt's scent. He leaned in and ran his tongue up the back of Geralt's neck, tasting the musk of a satisfied Omega. A growl built in his chest and his cock stirred to life again, prodding the back of Geralt's leg. “About to get stupid again...” Jaskier sighed.</p><p>“That's fine. Shouldn't be much longer.”</p><p>“Normally I'd say yes, but fuck, Geralt... it's never felt like this before.” He rubbed his cock over Geralt's balls before finding his hole again. “How are you still slick?” He moaned and slid in, gasping at the tight heat around him. No matter how many times he thrust into Geralt, it continued to surprise him. “You feel so good, so warm. Want to fuck into you and never leave. I've never... never had an Omega like you... you're amazing...” The rest of Jaskier's words were lost as teeth latched onto Geralt's shoulder—not hard enough to leave a mating bite. No Alpha, no matter how deep into rut, would bite without permission. They weren't wired that way, if an Omega didn't want to be bitten, the instinct wouldn't even rise in the Alpha. So Geralt let Jaskier lick and bite and suck on his skin, the bard's body exhausted but still thrusting, working hard to get through the last few dregs of his rut.</p><p>A few hours after sunset, Jaskier's knot went down for the last time. He rolled away from Geralt, dragging in lungfuls of air that didn't smell like fucking. It was all lovely, and Geralt was the best partner he'd ever had, but as soon as the rut hormones faded from his body, a clawing sense of suffocation came over Jaskier. He needed a moment...</p><p>Geralt stayed put, watching Jaskier breathe deeply and clear his head. After a few minutes, he seemed to be back together. “Thank you,” he whispered into the truly ripe bedroll. “That was... you didn't have to do that.”</p><p>“I didn't mind.”</p><p>“Well, thank you all the same.” Jaskier wouldn't look at him, and Geralt smelled the heat of shame on the bard's skin. “You're a good friend Geralt, I really appreciate you. And, if there's ever anything I can do to return the favor... of course, I don't think this means we're fucking now. I have no right to your body, if you don't want me. If you need me to go away for a while after this, I completely understand—”</p><p>Watching Jaskier work himself up into a tizzy was amusing. Still, Geralt decided to take pity. He slid closer, wrapping his arm around the Alpha's slim hips and pressing their noses together. They both stank to high heaven, needed a bath and probably at least two good meals, but Geralt wanted to be close. The last few remnants of Jaskier's rut were still in the air and Geralt's Omega side wanted to bask a little longer before it was forced back down.</p><p>“Jaskier, if you think I want you to go away after <em>that</em>, you are insane. And if you think I don't want to fuck you again, you are stupid.”</p><p>Even though Jaskier spent the last day out of his mind with rut, he remembered most of it, the memories were only a little hazy around the edges. He remembered Geralt under him, strong thighs squeezing tight enough to steal his breath for a moment, holding tight, grunting for Jaskier to go <em>harder</em>. He was at his strongest during rut, all his muscles sodden with adrenaline, pushing him to go faster, longer, spread his seed... and there was Geralt, asking for more.</p><p>Normal sex with Geralt might very well kill him, but fuck if Jaskier was going to let that stop him.</p><p>They were closer after that. Whenever an inn only had one bed available, Jaskier offered it to Geralt (like usual) before the Witcher pulled him down on his broad chest, one hand sliding down his back, cock nudging Jaskier's thigh. Geralt's smell was faint, one had to be very close to catch a whiff, well, now Jaskier was close, pressing his nose into Geralt's skin at every opportunity. It was thicker than a usual Omega, so much richer and deeper, like thick chocolate pudding topped with salt. Jaskier wanted to sink his teeth into that salty-sweet skin and never let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eskel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier was never much of an Alpha, but the deep instinct he kept carefully hidden could not abide leaving his Omega unsatisfied. So Jaskier did probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Well, two stupid things.</p><p>Firstly: he lied to Geralt, inventing some end of season festival he had to leave for. Geralt was understanding as always, wishing him luck and lots of gold, which only made the lie feel worse...</p><p>Secondly: he went to look for Eskel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't let the number of chapters trick anyone into thinking this fic has plot. It doesn't, outside of: Witchers are pack animals, this is how their dynamics work, thank you for coming to my smutty TED talk.</p><p>Eskel is an Alpha in this fic, so we get to see just how he reacts to Jaskier. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every day that passed, Jaskier found himself falling deeper in love with Geralt. Sure, he wasn't most people's idea of a virile Alpha, but Geralt wasn't a typical Omega and they fit well together. They made each other laugh (Geralt at Jaskier's adorable clumsiness, Jaskier at Geralt's random oblivious moments) Geralt told him his ballads were shit but his toe always tapped under the table, and they generally enjoyed being in each other's company. It felt right... so close to what Jaskier imagined a solid Alpha-Omega relationship was like, the kind with mating marks and a house and pups running around.</p><p>Geralt's fertility (or lack thereof) was not an issue for him, Jaskier didn't want a family, never had, the disaster of his own upbringing merely cemented that in his mind. And whenever they parted, another piece of Jaskier's heart left with the Witcher. No matter how close they got, there was always a wall between them, namely, Geralt's heat. They didn't talk about it, Jaskier had no idea why, and he was starting to wonder if the Omega might want to share a heat one day but was too afraid to ask. That would be just like Geralt, building up in his head that he was “too dangerous” for a human Alpha, and therefore he must suffer alone, or some similar nonsense.</p><p>After Geralt helped him through another rut, he decided to broach the subject. He started slow. Curled in bed together, Jaskier's fingers playing with Geralt's hair, he tried to act casual. “When is your heat? I've had two ruts already. Did I miss it? Maybe when you were away on a contract... Might be nice, to spend it together. After all you've done for me, it's only fair. And, you know, I'd love to help you... like that...”</p><p>Geralt loved it when Jaskier rambled and let him go for a moment, getting himself all spooled up, before putting him out of his misery. “My heats are like my heart: slow. They usually come in winter. Sometimes only every other year.”</p><p>“Winter. I see...” Jaskier knew very well where Geralt went during winter, back home, to spend time with the few remaining Witchers. While it sounded like a gold mine of stories and songs, he didn't ask questions about Kaer Morhen or push. It all seemed so... private. A Witchers' only club. “So you have someone there, to take care of it? That's, that's good. I'm glad you have that.” <em>Geralt is taken care of, that's a good thing</em>, Jaskier tried to tell himself. The sadness spreading in his stomach didn't want to listen, though.</p><p>“Jaskier.” Pulling him close, Geralt rubbed their noses together, letting his inner Omega dote and sooth the sad Alpha at his side. “I'd love to have you for my heat, I would. There are... other factors. We can talk about it, but it might be too dangerous for you.”</p><p>“Dangerous.” Of course. Everything about Geralt's life was dangerous, why would his heat be any different? He so expected that... “I've never heard of an Omega's ass snapping off a cock, but yours would, wouldn't it?”</p><p>Geralt stifled his laughter. Jaskier might not seem the type to have pride, but he knew the Alpha was wounded. They weren't bonded, but there was some expected familiarity among long term partners, and that was exactly the issue. “It's not that. It's more...” Fuck, how did he describe this without sending Jaskier into more of a sulk? “There are only a few of us left, a few Witchers from my school. When there were more of us, several Alphas might help me through my heat, no one got possessive, we have a pack mindset when we're at Kaer Morhen, it kept everyone safe. These days... there's only one Alpha left. He's had me mostly to himself for years, and while he will probably like you—”</p><p>“As soon as your heat hits, reason flies out the window.” Jaskier sighed and dropped his head onto Geralt's shoulder. “Figures. I find the perfect Omega and he's already taken for his heats.”</p><p>Geralt pushed Jaskier back, jaw suddenly firm. “Do you see a mating mark on me? I am not taken. By you, or Eskel, or any fool Alpha.”</p><p>“You're right, I'm sorry.” Jaskier prided himself on not being like <em>other</em> Alphas, and here he was, posturing and sniping about one he hadn't even met. “I've never known anyone like you before, Geralt, I'm tired of being away from you.” A darkness spread through Jaskier's scent... defeat and sorrow and Geralt wanted so badly to make those emotions go away, to bring back his bright, always happy bard.</p><p>A large hand smoothed through his hair, pulling Jaskier into his chest again. He let a little of his calming Omega scent flare out and surround them. “It's not that I don't want you. Heat is... it's one of the few times my mutations don't define me.” Geralt wasn't well pleased being defined by his second gender either, but it was better than being a filthy mutant—Omegas were seen as strong, yet soft, worthy of protection and care, a far cry from getting stoned in the street.</p><p>“When I was younger, I spent the week surrounded by Alphas, my brothers in arms, the only people I knew without a doubt were there to love and protect me.” Memories of days and nights spent with Eskel, Clovis and Remus flitting in and out of his room, sliding into bed behind him and covering him with their smell, whispering <em>what can I do Omega? What do you need from me? </em>into his skin as a thick cock nudged at his entrance. His body opened up, then immediately clamped down, holding them inside until he was done with them.</p><p>After the others died, leaving Eskel the only Alpha in Kaer Morhen, the honorable man (too honorable for his own good, if you asked Geralt) sought to make every heat as fulfilling as before. “Things have changed too much,” Eskel whispered one winter, wrapped around Geralt, gently thrusting into him. He wasn't in heat but he enjoyed feeling Eskel inside him whenever possible, and it's not like they didn't have time in winter... between repairing the castle and finding more bodies and carnage to be cleared away, they needed a moment of warmth in each other's arms. “You deserve to be taken care of during yout heat. I'll do whatever I can, Lambert too. We'll take care of you.”</p><p>Geralt shook his head at the memory and pulled Jaskier in closer. “Eskel tries to do it all by himself now. I don't know how he'd react to another trying to help.” Sometimes, when Eskel got too lost in the blind desire Geralt's body provoked in him, he tried to chase off Lambert coming in to assist. He apologized later, pulling Lambert into bed and holding them both close. “It's difficult for him, being the last Alpha.”</p><p>“I can't imagine.” There were so many sad things about Geralt's life that Jaskier never considered. He didn't want to prod and poke at the deep memories, he also didn't want Geralt to think he'd use his pain for a song. Jaskier would never violate his trust like that. Whenever Geralt felt like opening those unhealed wounds and showing himself, Jaskier listened quietly, giving what small understanding he could. “If I can't come for your heat, that's fine. I'm glad you have someone to take care of you.”</p><p>Geralt bit his lip... Eskel always said <em>whatever I can do</em>, every winter, he offered Geralt the world, but he never took him up on the offer. “I'll talk to Eskel. This winter. I had a heat last year and they don't always hit every year.” They used to come every year, when Eskel had back up, but not so much anymore... “Give me this time to bring Eskel around to... accepting help. Then maybe, we can try next year.”</p><p>The hope that sprung up inside Jaskier quickly disappeared at those words. Next year. It was something, it wasn't a no, it was wait and see... Jaskier wasn't good at waiting. Still, he'd give Geralt whatever he wanted, at least he and Eskel had that in common. “That's fair. More than fair. I really appreciate it.” With Geralt so close, Jaskier could smell him, and on a long enough timeline, Geralt's smell always made him hard.</p><p>He licked the patch of skin in front of him and thrust gently into the bend of Geralt's hip, cock sliding along the groove there. “Can I show you how much I appreciate it?” he whispered.</p><p>Geralt smiled and rolled onto his back, giving Jaskier room to climb on. “I don't see why not.”</p><p>Capturing Geralt's lips, Jaskier took his time, letting his hands trail down over strong muscles, caressing weathered Witcher skin that was still far softer than it had any right to be. Geralt growled into the kiss and spread his legs. Jaskier found the familiar pucker and pushed two fingers inside. The sheer amount of wetness always surprised him. “Good fuck, how are you this slick outside of heat?”</p><p>Geralt chuckled and opened his legs. “Haven't I told you? Witchers have complete control over our bodies. I can dilate my pupils, slow my heart rate, if you think I'm not going to produce more slick when I need it, you really are an idiot.”</p><p>Jaskier huffed a laugh into Geralt's neck and pushed inside, heat clamping around him. In the chilly room, on top of the blankets, Jaskier wasn't cold, he never was with Geralt by his side.</p><p>~</p><p>While Geralt's promise to talk to Eskel was very generous, Jaskier let his impatience get the better of him—some might say stupidly—but he was too far gone to turn back now. The thought of spending a year, a fucking <em>year</em>, unable to take care of Geralt the only way Jaskier truly desired, made him sick. He was never much of an Alpha, but the deep instinct Jaskier kept carefully hidden could not abide leaving his Omega unsatisfied. So Jaskier did probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Well, two stupid things.</p><p>Firstly: he lied to Geralt, inventing some end of season festival he had to leave for. Geralt was understanding as always, wishing him luck and lots of gold, which only made the lie feel worse...</p><p>Secondly: he went to look for Eskel.</p><p>Jaskier managed to find one Witcher without even trying, how hard could finding a second be? For once, he was correct, a few well placed coins to pick up rumors, and Jaskier found himself staring across the tavern at a man who looked scarily like Geralt. Except for his darker coloring (raven hair instead of white, a little more tan to his skin) and a crop of nasty scars down the side of his face, Eskel might be Geralt's brother. It was uncanny.</p><p>He downed the rest of his drink to get a last bit of courage and made his way across the tavern towards the Witcher. Eskel didn't even look up from his food, merely grunted, “Unless you have a contract for me, I'm not interested.”</p><p>Unlike Geralt's near imperceptible smell, Eskel <em>oozed</em> Alpha. The heavy, slightly dangerous smell rolled towards Jaskier, all his instincts screaming <em>pull away fucking NOW, bard! </em>But Jaskier stayed put, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “How about an inquiry? Concerning a, uh, mutual friend?”</p><p>Eskel stopped eating. His eyes slowly traveled up to Jaskier, nostrils flaring. His lip twitched. “Why do you smell like Geralt?”</p><p>“Really?” Losing focus for a moment, Jaskier sniffed himself and found the smallest trace of Geralt, far too light for most people to pick up on. But then again, <em>Witcher</em>, along with Geralt's sort of mate. It made sense. “I guess, I do, yes. Do you mind if I sit?” Eskel said nothing, glare still in place. Since this wasn't a conversation Jaskier wanted to have in public, he sat anyway, moving in as close as he dared. “I'm Jaskier, Geralt's bard. We've been traveling together, on and off.”</p><p>Eskel sniffed again, relaxing a little. He sat back but kept his eyes on Jaskier, hand falling to his hip where he no doubt had a dagger ready if this went south. Witchers always had to be prepared, but the idea of Jaskier doing any sort of harm to the wall of muscle in front of him was laughable. “Geralt mentioned you. You're ballads are quite good. I've heard some.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you so much. I never know how they'll go over, Geralt is about as helpful as a stone wall when it comes to feedback.” Jaskier stopped himself before he got too far off track. “But that's not why I'm here. I want to talk about Geralt.”</p><p>Eskel arched an eyebrow. “So talk.”</p><p>Ugh, were all Witchers like this? Strong and silent was only sexy and mysterious for so long. “I don't know how much he told you. He's been with me for uh,” he leaned in closer, “he helped me in rut. Twice now.” That scent of <em>danger</em> coming from Eskel spiked and Jaskier's body pleaded with him to move away. He stayed put. “And I—” While Jaskier knew better than to look away from an unfamiliar Alpha, thoughts of Geralt being away all fucking winter got the better of him and he buried his face into his hands, suppressing a small sob. Thinking of Geralt made him weak in all the best ways. “I love him. I haven't told him yet, and I know how ridiculous it is, telling you before I tell him, but I—I feel like I need your permission to be with him. Which is also ridiculous.</p><p>“I asked about his heat. I want to share everything with him, everything he'll allow me, take care of him however I can. I know I'm a shit Alpha with almost zero instincts—except the ones telling me to get the fuck away from you—but I'm also an idiot Alpha, clearly. Here I am asking to horn in on another Alpha's territory, and I can't stop myself because I love him and I want him so badly.” Jaskier's stomach gave a flip, the same feeling he had when Geralt was near and let his scent permeate the air. The comfort and excitement all rolled together... merely thinking about Geralt made him long for the man even more. Jaskier knew a lot about love, and based on that alone, he was well and truly fucking head over heels.</p><p>“Geralt said he'd ask you, and next year, maybe it wouldn't be too dangerous for me to... be there, during his heat. But I—I can't wait. I can't spend another winter away from him. I need to know now.” He lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. Eskel's brow twitched at the sight. Alphas didn't do this, they didn't show themselves to other Alphas, especially romantic rivals. A human might gut Jaskier where he sat for this, and here he was, exposing his soul without batting an eye. “I know you're the last Alpha of your school, and you want to satisfy him and keep him safe. Part of me loves you for that—keeping him loved and adored when I can't be there. Is there any chance that you'd let me in? If there's not, tell me right now and I'll do us all a favor and drown myself in the nearest river.” Because living without Geralt—all of him—was too much for Jaskier to bear.</p><p>For a too long moment, Eskel said nothing. The sounds of the tavern around them tried to push in and distract him, but he held Eskel's gaze. He'd sit there until winter if it convinced Eskel he was serious about Geralt.</p><p>Much to Jaskier's surprise, Eskel's scowl melted away. “That was a hell of a declaration. Good thing you didn't do it around Geralt, he hates mushy romance stuff. I rather like it.”</p><p>“You—you do?” Jaskier had just enough composure to keep his jaw from dropping open. In an instant, Eskel transformed in front of him. The rolling waves of <em>badass Alpha fuck off</em> disappeared, leaving a light woodsy scent in their place, scowl replaced by a soft smile. “You heard what I said, right? I'm fucking your Omega and I want to do it more?” He was poking the bear, he knew that... but this had to be a trick. He must've missed something.</p><p>Eskel chuckled. “Second thing: never call Geralt my Omega. Never call him anyone's Omega, he hates that.”</p><p>“Yes, so I've seen.”</p><p>Golden eyes scanned over him, judging Jaskier for a moment. “Let me guess, he told you it'd be dangerous to have another Alpha around during his heat? I'm too used to having him all to myself and I might lash out?” Eskel nodded to himself, considering. “Mmm, he might not be wrong... It's been a while since—”</p><p>“You don't have to explain.” Jaskier smelled the pain cutting through Eskel's scent. Like the way Geralt smelled when he told old stories, fond, but still injured, not enough time had passed to sooth the ache... perhaps it never would. “Geralt's told me some, you don't need to open old wounds for me.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No trouble.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, both men recollecting their thoughts. One hand around his drink, Eskel splayed the fingers of his other hand out on the table top, pushing into the wood. Jaskier recognized this behavior, when he didn't have his lute to hold as a buffer between him and the world, he tended to touch whatever surface was in front of him. Geralt, apparently, had a type.</p><p>“If you're serious about this—”</p><p>“I am,” Jaskier said before he could stop himself. “I'm very serious about Geralt.”</p><p>Eskel arched an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “That's good to hear. So, you should come with me, spend time with me. We have about three weeks before I head towards Kaer Morhen, if we can't stand traveling together for that long, we won't last a winter fighting over Geralt's attention. Sound fair?”</p><p>“More than fair.” A ball of tension in Jaskier's chest released. That was all Eskel needed to know? Figure out if they'd get along? It almost sounded too easy. Jaskier had spent nearly two years trailing after Geralt, getting used to the life traveling with a Witcher. He knew there wasn't a bath or a soft bed in sight, and he wasn't afraid of some heavy lifting. “When do we leave?”</p><p>“Now.” Eskel finished his drink and the last few bites of his meal, and stood up. Jaskier stood as well and followed him outside towards a beautiful black stallion. “Jaskier, meet Scorpion. Scorpion, meet Jaskier.”</p><p>“How do you do?” He passed his hand over the stallion's gleaming neck and received a pleased huff. “Scorpion, Roach... I feel bad for any beautiful horse who comes into the possession of a Witcher.”</p><p>Eskel chuckled and finished stowing his gear. “Oh yes? And what would you call him?”</p><p>He thought for a moment. “Blackthorne.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Eskel eyed Scorpion before nudging him into a walk. “Not bad. If it makes you feel any better, Roach is named after the fish, not the insect.”</p><p>“That's... not much better.”</p><p>The traveling arrangements were familiar: the Witcher astride his noble steed with an unfortunate name, Jaskier walking beside. Eskel was far more talkative than Geralt. He asked Jaskier about his schooling, “Bard, right? That means Oxenfurt? I've been a few times, taken in a lecture or two...”</p><p>They passed the time discussing poetry and music, Eskel knew a few of Jaskier's favorite old composers, which led to excited questions. He didn't notice the passing of time until Eskel steered them off the road. “We camp here.”</p><p>“Oh yes.” Jaskier set his things down and darted into the trees to collect firewood, leaving a bemused Eskel behind.</p><p>When he returned with enough wood for the night, Eskel laughed. “Geralt has you well trained.” Eskel made dinner and they continued swapping stories. Jaskier couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a conversation this much.</p><p>Eskel stood to put away the remainder of the food and Jaskier started getting ready for sleep. Before he had a chance to get comfortable on his bedroll, Eskel swept down over him, pinning him to the ground, his face inches away, that dangerous Alpha smell had returned. A lump rose in Jaskier's throat as those beautiful amber eyes burned out at him.</p><p>His lips flapped a few times before he found his voice. “Eskel, what's going on?” Jaskier currently had a lot of Witcher on top of him. Hard muscles squishing him, arms and legs like tree branches caging him in place, giant Alpha cock pressing into his hip, still soft, but it certainly drew notice no mater its state.</p><p>Eskel's eyes roved over Jaskier's face before he laughed, pulling back and sitting up (still straddling Jaskier). “You were right, you have no instincts at all. Even the meekest Alpha would sock me if I tried that.”</p><p>Thankfully, Eskel climbed off before anything embarrassing <em>arose</em>, and Jaskier straightened his mussed clothes. “Yes, well, I'm the type to avoid brawls. Never been in a fight in my life and I'm looking to keep it that way.” Jaskier carried a dagger that never came out of its sheath, he was much better at talking his way out of things.</p><p>“Mmm.” Eskel settled down on his bedroll, turned to look at Jaskier. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I had to see your reaction. If you fought me right now, no Omega between us, it's a bad sign.” His eyes flicked over to the dying fire. “I hope this works, I truly do. It's Geralt's choice in the end, but, it might be nice to have another Alpha around again.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled onto his side, facing Eskel. “What was it like? So many other Alphas living together in peace like that? Oxenfurt was a nightmare, and it was only me and a few others, nowhere near the numbers I imagine you had.” He caught himself. “But, only if you want to tell me...”</p><p>Eskel's eyes got soft and distant. “We always had more Omegas around—they make better Witchers. Or so everyone thinks.”</p><p>“Yes, Geralt said as much.”</p><p>He chuckled. “He would.” Eskel rolled onto his back, looking up at the stars, but Jaskier continued to stare at him. Eskel was surprisingly beautiful for a rough monster hunter. Were all Witchers this handsome? It didn't seem fair. “We fought from time to time, scuffles and squabbles. Everyone was out on The Path, doing their own thing, so there weren't many conflicts, certainly not as bloody as human Alphas. And when winter came, the fighting stopped, we all had the same goals: keep the castle running, keep our Omegas happy.” Eskel closed his eyes and a low purr rumbled from his chest, so soft, Jaskier almost didn't hear it. “I'd spend all week in Geralt's room with Clovis and Remus, making sure he wanted for nothing, that he was happy and satisfied every second of every day. When I began to tire, Clovis took my place until I had some rest. Then, Geralt would pull me back in, his smell everywhere...”</p><p>Jaskier gave Eskel a moment with his thoughts, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a firm bulge stirring. Eskel smoothed a hand down and cupped himself quickly, he didn't care if Jaskier looked (part of him <em>wanted</em> Jaskier to look). “I loved my Alpha brothers almost as much as I love Geralt. Anyone who wants to take care of Geralt is a welcome guest in my book.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jaskier said. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“Thank you for listening.” Eskel squeezed himself one last time before rolling over and dropping off to sleep.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, they discussed specifics. “I stay in Geralt's room most of winter, not just when he's in heat. Can you handle that?” He always asked it the same way—not if Jaskier was comfortable with something, or if he'd mind, always <em>can you handle it</em>? This wasn't his world, he was a guest, nothing more, his preferences came second or third after what Geralt wanted. Jaskier was more than fine with that.</p><p>“There's another, Lambert—a Beta. He stays for Geralt's heats sometimes. If Geralt asks.” Yes, Jaskier heard about Lambert. Geralt talked about Kaer Morhen when he got drunk enough and Jaskier listened to each story, lapping them up like the sweetest wine.</p><p>With each day that passed, Eskel got closer and closer to Jaskier—physically. He set his bedroll right next to Jaskier's, ate sitting side by side, even walked with him on foot for a while. “I'm learning your scent,” he said before Jaskier had the courage to ask. “The more familiar, the less likely I am to attack you. Geralt was in heat last winter, shouldn't hit this year, which will give me more time to get used to you.”</p><p>The last night before they reached the bottom of the trail up to Kaer Morhen, Eskel spent most of the night staring into the fire. Right as Jaskier went to turn in, he finally spoke. “Geralt has final say. When we get to the trail, we'll wait for him. If he says no—”</p><p>“I'll leave. I'm not interested in going against his wishes.” The fear that Geralt might reject him was up there with the fear that Geralt might leave him for good. Jaskier was constantly terrified that, one day, Geralt might realize how unworthy Jaskier was and never talk to him again. But, if Geralt didn't want him this winter, he'd go drown his sorrows and try again in spring. Jaskier would spend his life waiting for Geralt, he knew that deep in his bones.</p><p>“Good.” Eskel went quiet, staring into the fire again. “Geralt has final say, but as far as I'm concerned—I want you with us.” He closed his eyes and hung his head. “I'd give him the world if he asked, and without help... some years, he's too much. I can't be the Alpha he needs and it kills me.” He lifted his head and golden eyes locked with Jaskier's. “I promise, Jaskier, if you help me be what he needs, I will owe you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>After a moment of consideration, Jaskier rolled up to his knees and crawled over to Eskel, resting his hands on thick, powerful thighs. “You owe me nothing,” he whispered. “You're willing to share the most private part of your lives with me, and I thank you for that.” Jaskier arched up a little until their lips pressed together.</p><p>Eskel gasped softly, but didn't pull away. He let Jaskier massage his lips, the kiss just a little too wet to be chaste. When the bard pulled away, he almost followed, trying to prolong the kiss. Too blue eyes peered up at him, slender fingers rubbing his legs. “Thank you,” was all Eskel could think to say.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled and gave a small peck before heading back to his bedroll. “No trouble. We'll see him soon?”</p><p>Warmth bloomed through Eskel's chest at the thought of Geralt. Jaskier's scent all over him and the bard's kiss on his lips didn't damper his happiness. The last piece of their winter slotted in place—Eskel's mind saw Jaskier as a welcome addition, not competition. “Yes, we will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to the Witcher wiki, Roach is named after the fish, not the bug. I don't think this makes it any better, but there it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kaer Morhen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Maybe. You should have told me, not sprung him on me like this.”</p><p>“To be fair, he sprung himself on me.” Yes, that sounded like Jaskier. “And you would have said no.” Eskel's lips slid along Geralt's jaw, stopping at his ear. “I need him, probably about as much as you do.”</p><p>“Eskel—”</p><p>“No, Geralt, I'm not enough for you. Don't lie to stroke my ego. Year after year, I leave you unsatisfied—I can smell it, you always need more, and I'm too exhausted to give it to you. It kills me.” He grit his teeth and hid his face in Geralt's hair. “Your heat only hits every other year, even your body knows I can't keep up with you. If your human wants to help, I will gladly take him up on it.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, there is no plot here, just a way for me to inject a little civilized behavior into Alpha/Omega relationships. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe it?” Geralt grumbled to Roach. “Four chickens cost sixty now? How times have changed. I remember, when I first started out, sixty bought twelve chickens, and a jug of wine.” Roach huffed, just as angry as him, she was the one who had to pull the cart after all, the cage with the chickens making annoying noises. Geralt hated when it was his year to bring supplies. So close to winter, thoughts of his pack drove the Omega in him to overspend, make sure they were fed, leaving him with very little coin and too much shit to cart up the mountain.</p><p>They rounded a group of trees and Geralt caught sight of campfire smoke. He stopped, hand already on his sword. Taking slow steps, he crouched low, hoping to stay out of sight until he figured out who the fuck was camping on <em>this</em> trail. People didn't come here, not merchants or traders, no one except—</p><p>A bright blue streak jumped into the air. “Geralt!” Jaskier called, waving his arms. “Geralt! You're here!”</p><p>“The fuck? Jaskier? What are you doing here? Do you know where you are?” Imagined threat gone, Geralt stood up straight and guided Roach towards Jaskier's small camp. Another figure sat next to the fire, familiar scarred face smiling at him. “Ugh, fuck.” Geralt rolled his eyes. “Eskel, why are you with my bard?”</p><p>Jaskier bounded over to him but stopped just short. Geralt hadn't given him permission to approach, and Jaskier was always the careful and considerate Alpha. Geralt shook his head and grabbed a handful of blue silk, pulling Jaskier in close and letting him nose at his neck. Eskel approached slowly and waited for Geralt's nod, both of them watching Jaskier. When Eskel's nose slid up the other side of his neck and Jaskier didn't react—not a growl or even a twitch, no possessive Alpha behavior at all—Geralt let himself relax.</p><p>He didn't need to hear Eskel's grand plan, it wasn't difficult to figure out. Jaskier probably tracked him down and explained the situation—spent too long waxing poetically, which Eskel would love. Eskel, ever the good sport, liked the challenge of getting to know another Alpha to make sure he was good enough for Geralt... They'd spent long enough bathing in each other's scents, the competition faded away, and boom, suddenly Geralt had two Alphas to keep him company this winter. The perfect plan... until it went tits up and they were already half way up the mountain.</p><p>“It would've been nice if you consulted me,” he grumbled, petting them both while Roach stamped impatiently, eager to be rid of the cart.</p><p>“You still have a say,” Eskel said, kissing Geralt's neck. The few times their paths crossed on the road, they never got to touch like this. It was all stern nods and grumbled stories until they found an inn and ravaged each other. But here, almost home, not a single soul nearby, Eskel got to kiss and sniff to his heart's content. “If you don't want him to come, he won't.”</p><p>“I won't,” Jaskier said. “I promise, whatever you decide, that'll be what we do.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt dragged his nose through Jaskier's hair and sniffed... a small hint of Eskel's woodsy musk was there, and Jaskier's raspberry tang clung to Eskel. They'd clearly spent some time together if their scents were mixed like this. “The festival?”</p><p>“A lie. I'm sorry...” Jaskier's lips turned down. “I knew you'd talk me out of tracking down Eskel.”</p><p>“Yes, I would have.” Two Alphas together was a recipe for disaster, and yet, here they were, both pressed against Geralt, no snipping or snarling, no gnashing teeth. Clearly, their plan to travel together and build up a tolerance worked. Eskel's hand squeezed firm on Geralt's hip while Jaskier nuzzled closer to his neck, both hanging off Geralt like they didn't have a care in the world, oblivious of the other Alpha so near...</p><p>Well shit, this might actually fucking work.</p><p>“Alright, fine.” Geralt gave in and kissed them both—the first of his own little tests. Neither batted an eye at another Alpha getting attention. “We're lucky this isn't a heat year. We'll have some time to... test the waters.”</p><p>Eskel smiled. “Exactly my thinking.”</p><p>“Don't be too pleased with yourself, I'm still cross.” Geralt pushed them away and went to see to Roach. From the look of their camp, they'd been here only a day waiting for him to show up. Eskel had a good amount of supplies, added together with Geralt's, they'd have a comfortable trip up the mountain. Geralt unhooked the cart and tied Roach off as far away from Scorpion as possible. He glared at Eskel. “Keep that stallion of yours under control, or you'll have a gelding come spring.”</p><p>Geralt spent the rest of the night testing his Alphas, making sure they were really used to each other. Eskel caught on pretty quick, but Jaskier was so happy to have Geralt back, the blissful shine in his eyes stayed all night.</p><p>When Geralt asked for food, Jaskier retrieved it for him, slice of bread half way extended for Geralt to take. He snapped his attention to Eskel, leaning in against the other Witcher's shoulder. “Thank you, Jaskier. Eskel? You feed me.”</p><p>And just like that, Jaskier handed the plate over to Eskel and sat down on the floor, shiny, love struck eyes watching every movement with rapt attention, not a hint of jealousy in his scent. Geralt nibbled on the bread and the last of their fresh meat—nothing but stale jerky and biscuits the rest of the way—but kept his eyes on Jaskier as he licked Eskel's fingers. With Geralt's eyes on him, Jaskier assumed he was the object of the Omega's attention and purred with delight, rubbing a hand over Geralt's knee.</p><p>That night, when they settled into bed, Eskel and Jaskier crowded around him, each throwing a protective arm across his chest. Eyes on Eskel, Geralt made a show of kissing Jaskier goodnight, parting his lips and letting the bard lick into his mouth, moaning and cooing. When they broke apart, Eskel got a peck on the cheek and Geralt laid down. Jaskier curled around him and quickly fell asleep.</p><p>“I know what you're doing.” Eskel waited until Jaskier's snores filled the air before calling Geralt on his bullshit. “We've traveled together for three weeks now, if I was going to kill him, I would've done it when he found me in a tavern smelling like you.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt pulled the other Witcher closer. Settled between two Alphas, a deep satisfaction filled his gut. It almost reminded him of when they were younger... two or three glorious, fit Alphas there for nothing other than his pleasure... “Maybe. You should have told me, not sprung him on me like this.”</p><p>“To be fair, he sprung himself on me.” Yes, that sounded like Jaskier. “And you would have said no.” Lips slid along Geralt's jaw, stopping at his ear. “I need him, probably about as much as you do.”</p><p>“Eskel—”</p><p>“No, Geralt, I'm not enough for you. Don't lie to stroke my ego, nothing is more important than your comfort. Year after year, I leave you unsatisfied—I can smell it, you always need more, and I'm too exhausted to give it to you. It kills me.” He grit his teeth and hid his face in Geralt's hair, breathing in the calming scent of a familiar Omega. “Your heat only hits every other year, even your body knows I can't keep up with you. If your human wants to help, I will gladly take him up on it.”</p><p>“Eskel,” Geralt whispered, not to chastise or lecture him, just to say his name, the name of Geralt's last remaining Alpha, so loving and devoted he'd let another into their bed. “I'm sorry my body asks too much of you. I wish it wasn't like that.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Are you sure? The first time Lambert came to help you nearly took his arm off, and he's one of us. What makes Jaskier different than our own brother?” True, Geralt hadn't been satisfied in years, he hadn't told Eskel (didn't need to, apparently) and he didn't care. His body was stupid and greedy, it needed to learn that Eskel was more than enough Alpha for him.</p><p>“I don't know, I really don't. But if there's even half a chance he can help satisfy you, I will take it.” A tremor of frustration rattled through him and Geralt gathered Eskel closer.</p><p>“Shh, go to sleep now. We'll figure it out when we get to Kaer Morhen.” Geralt let his scent build around them, a little stronger than normal, and it did the trick. After another minute, he had two snoring Alphas pressed against him. He kissed them both and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself, “And now I have to worry about Lambert's reaction...”</p><p>~</p><p>The trip up the mountain was a little more perilous than usual, what with the extra task of keeping Jaskier from falling to his death. Eskel surprised Geralt by looking after the bard, holding tight to the back of his cloak when they hit a difficult part of the trail, urging him forward just a little longer when he became too tired. Every night, they huddled together for warmth, Jaskier sandwiched between them. He didn't bat an eye at appearing submissive to another Alpha. Maybe this would work, Geralt thought, and let himself grow cautiously optimistic.</p><p>When they finally reached Kaer Morhen, Jaskier was ready to fall asleep as soon as he walked in, but Geralt pulled him into the courtyard to help settle the horses while Eskel went inside. Wrapping an arm around him, Geralt carried him the final steps through the doors. “Just a little bit longer,” he whispered.</p><p>Eskel stood in the front hall, wrapped up in the arms of another Omega, this one much older, his smell light, definitely beyond his heat years. “Vesemir?” Jaskier whispered, Geralt nodded. They told Jaskier about their last remaining teacher and he expected another strong Alpha, a little past his prime, but still a force to be reckoned with. The unassuming Omega in front of him clashed with Jaskier's idea of Vesemir, but the danger wafting lightly around him reminded Jaskier of Eskel's smell. So they all sent out danger vibes when meeting a stranger, what a shock.</p><p>Vesemir ignored them at first, he was too busy holding Eskel in close, letting his last Alpha pup get the smell of home in his lungs once again. Eskel rubbed his face under Vesemir's chin, over his neck and sniffed through his hair one last time before pulling away. “Good to see you, Old Wolf,” he said.</p><p>Vesemir punched him on the shoulder and pushed him away, holding his arms open for Geralt. “Come here, White Wolf. I see you've dragged two Alphas home with you this year.” As Geralt bathed in Vesemir's smell, ancient eyes flicked over to Jaskier. “Come here.” He beckoned when Geralt pulled back.</p><p>Feet suddenly heavy, Jaskier tripped his way across the hall, stopping in front of Vesemir. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I'm Jaskier,” he whispered. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay.”</p><p>“Haven't agreed yet.” A strong hand latched onto his shoulder. “No one stays in my keep if I don't like the smell of them.” This inspection wasn't as tender as the one Geralt and Eskel received. Vesemir held him tight, almost bruising, sniffing at Jaskier's hair, down his neck, turning him to get behind his ear. It reminded him of when he was young and his mother gave him a once over to make sure he wasn't fraternizing with the wrong families.</p><p>After a moment, Vesemir's gripping fingers went soft, still holding Jaskier in place until he was done. He turned Jaskier again and nodded. “Smells fine, little sweet for an Alpha.” Gold eyes traveled over him and Vesemir nodded to himself. “If you work, you can stay. Sound fair?”</p><p>“Yes, very fair.”</p><p>“Good. Lambert should be here tomorrow, then we do this again.” He waved his hand towards the nearest staircase. “Geralt, don't let Eskel kill him.” And just like that, Vesemir turned, walking back down the hall, towards the smells of fire and food.</p><p>“W-what?” Jaskier sputtered. Geralt didn't answer, he hooked a hand around Jaskier's elbow and pulled him along.</p><p>“You'll be fine,” Geralt whispered, brushing his cheek along the side of Jaskier's head.</p><p>While Jaskier still had a million questions—why did Vesemir think Eskel might kill him? Certainty not after that inspection, he must've seen something compatible in their smells? Vesemir was an Omega, did that mean he was their father? Geralt and Eskel explained so little about their lives, Jaskier didn't mind, until he started getting veiled death threats—he let Geralt pull him up the stairs. They went past a few wooden doors, some more battered than others, then came to a stop in front of a heavy iron door.</p><p>Geralt produced a key Jaskier had never seen before from the inside of his glove and opened the lock. “All Omega rooms are locked.” He glanced over his shoulder at Eskel, then Jaskier, a new fire in his eyes, a small tingle of <em>warning </em>flashing through his scent. “If I don't want company, it's my right to refuse it.”</p><p>And the heavy door would deter Jaskier and Eskel, if things ever got... messy. “Yes, of course,” Jaskier whispered. That was the right answer, because Geralt unlocked the door, pulling Jaskier inside, Eskel right behind.</p><p>While the outside looked intimidating as all hell, the inside of the room looked like Geralt, smelled like him too. A few book shelves filled with books, scrolls and knickknacks, a fur rug in front of the hearth (a fire already roaring, thank you Vesemir) and a plush-looking arm chair next to the fire. Jaskier bit his lips when his eyes fell on the largest bed he'd ever seen, and he'd been in the beds of lords and ladies across the Continent. It was enormous, could easily fit six men Jaskier's size (four Geralt's size) covered in beautiful furs and what looked like linen sheets peeking out. He supposed it made sense. If multiple Alphas tended to Geralt during his heats, they needed the space. Still, he never expected such luxury from his stark and stoic Witcher.</p><p>A shiver ran down Jaskier's spine at the thought of the heat and Geralt smirked. He pointed to the chair. “Sit.”</p><p>It took Jaskier's brain a second to respond, but when it did, he raced over to the chair. “Sit,” he confirmed.</p><p>“Stay.” That same warning flashed through Geralt's smell again.</p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Stay.”</p><p>“Good Alpha.” A little thrill sang through Jaskier. That was the first time Geralt called him <em>Alpha</em>. The first of many, he hoped.</p><p>Geralt dropped his things and turned to Eskel, eyes going soft. They stood near the bed, far enough to be out of Jaskier's immediate reach, but close enough for a good tackling lunge (from Geralt, if he had to subdue one of them). Geralt took the bags and gear out of Eskel's hands before pulling off his traveling cloak, loving fingers caressing newly exposed skin. Eskel stood quietly, moving where Geralt needed him, raising his arms without prodding. Chest bare, Geralt dipped a cloth in the washbasin by the bed and started scrubbing away the dirt and sweat from their journey. Moment by moment, his Omega scent spread through the room a little more. Geralt was doing it in purpose, Jaskier recognized the test by now—if he could stay still as asked while Geralt doted on another Alpha, he'd pass the test.</p><p>The funny thing was, the jealousy Jaskier thought he'd have to fight against never appeared. With Geralt's hands running over Eskel, the other Alpha purring at the attention, arching into the touch Jaskier desperately wanted for himself, the only thing in Jaskier's head was happiness. Happy they were finally in from the cold, happy to see Geralt again, and happy that his new friend was getting the attention he deserved. Their weeks traveling together were enjoyable and Jaskier genuinely thought of Eskel as his friend, and he liked seeing his friends happy.</p><p>When Geralt fell to his knees to removed Eskel's boots and breeches, he checked Jaskier's expression, surprised to find the bard still waiting quietly where he put him. “You alright?” he asked, the rest of Eskel's clothes falling away. This was the moment of truth: naked Alpha, a rival for Geralt's affections, clearly had the upper hand here. What did Jaskier think of that?</p><p>Jaskier smiled, he fucking smiled. “Yes, of course,” he said.</p><p>Geralt sniffed the air and heard Eskel doing the same. Raspberries and oranges, bright and happy and a little sharp... Gold eyes locked together and they shared a thought. <em>Either Jaskier is the least territorial Alpha in the world or he's insane</em>.</p><p>Geralt finished cleaning Eskel and pushed him across the room, calling Jaskier forward. “Your turn. Come here.” Jaskier stood up and Eskel took his seat. “Stay,” Geralt ordered before turning his attention to Jaskier.</p><p>He went through the same motions, removing Jaskier's clothing, wet cloth against his skin, cleaning away the dirt from their trek. He wanted to close his eyes and relax into the sensation of an Omega (his Omega?) giving care, but he also didn't want to look away. It felt so unreal, spending winter with Geralt and the other Witchers, like a dream Jaskier dared not hope for.</p><p>When Geralt knelt down to remove his boots and breeches, a soft rumble from the chair caught both their attention. Jaskier turned to find Eskel lazily stroking his cock, eyes watching them both. “Eskel,” Geralt sighed, “wait until I'm done. Hands off, Alpha.”</p><p>It took some effort, but Eskel followed the Omega's order and let go of his cock. “Hurry up, will you? I haven't touched you nearly enough.”</p><p>“I concur,” Jaskier said, unable to stop himself.</p><p>Geralt smirked and fell to his knees again, finishing his job. “That's what I need, two impatient Alphas.”</p><p>Once Jaskier was clean to his satisfaction, Geralt ordered them both onto the bed, the same command of “Stay,” holding them in place. The bed was large enough for Eskel to have his own side of it, leaving room between them for Geralt, but Jaskier wasn't surprised when Eskel pushed up right next to him, arm brushing Jaskier's shoulder.</p><p>They both watched with rapt attention as Geralt took off his clothes (a bit slower than necessary, Jaskier felt) and swiped a wet cloth around the back of his neck, under his arms, and finally between his legs. This last one didn't so much clean as spread his scent far and wide—like Jaskier and Eskel weren't already bathing in it.</p><p>Jaskier breathed in deep, reveling in the thick salty chocolate pudding smell that oozed from Geralt. Beside him, Eskel twitched, his hand wrapping around Jaskier's arm. “I can do that for you, Omega, I can take care of you,” he purred.</p><p>Gold eyes with a hint of challenge landed on Eskel. “But I can do it myself, <em>Alpha</em>.”</p><p>Geralt took his time getting clean. When he finally threw the washcloth back into the basin and stepped towards the bed, Jaskier and Eskel parted, leaving more than enough room. Geralt settled between them and arched, making sure to press as much of his skin to theirs, knowing what to expect.</p><p>Eskel growled, teeth latching onto the back of Geralt's neck as Jaskier pressed kisses down his chest, both men claiming their spots on him. “Play nice,” Geralt said. “Any snapping and you both sleep in the hall tonight.”</p><p>“Yes Omega,” two voices mumbled.</p><p>Geralt let himself relax under the attention, but kept a wary eye out for any possessive behavior. All the way up the mountain, Eskel and Jaskier were closer than Geralt imagined they'd be, sharing food and jokes, and Eskel didn't try to chase Jaskier off when he was too close to the distracting Omega. He didn't want to hope too much, but maybe, this just might work. They had all winter to feel each other out, and then, a fucking glorious heat next year. Geralt couldn't wait.</p><p>While they both gravitated towards their own territory on Geralt's body—Eskel behind him, licking and sucking love bites into his shoulders, Jaskier devoting attention to Geralt's chest and stomach, biting his nipples until he moaned—when Eskel grunted, Jaskier quickly gave the other Alpha his attention.</p><p>“I'll fuck him, you suck him off,” Eskel said, a roll of Geralt's skin still in his teeth. “Then we switch. Good?”</p><p>“Very good.” Jaskier got right down to business. Shimmying down the bed, he lifted one of Geralt's heavy legs onto his shoulder before rubbing his nose along his cock, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, Geralt, you have the best Omega cock I've ever seen.”</p><p>Jaskier had said it before, but it boggled his mind every time. Omegas weren't supposed to have large cocks, they were basically pleasure organs, nothing else, like a Beta female's clit, size didn't matter, and most Alphas were intimidated if it was too large... But leave it to Jaskier to be the most unorthodox Alpha the world had ever seen.</p><p>The vulgar slurping noises of Jaskier on his cock were almost as filthy as the moan Eskel gave when his fingers slid into Geralt's hole. “Fuck, it's been too long. Uh, I can feel you everywhere...” Eskel rested his forehead on Geralt's shoulder and spent a moment thrusting, in and out, in and out, getting Geralt nice and worked up.</p><p>Only Geralt didn't need any help getting worked up. With slick already flowing, his smell overpowered the room, driving both Alphas to the brink of ecstasy. And they hadn't even fucked him yet. “Eskel,” Geralt purred. “That's enough.” The fingers disappeared and the head of Eskel's thick cock replaced them, sliding in.</p><p>Geralt almost let himself get lost in the sensation of being <em>filled, fucked, desired</em>, but he had to keep an eye on Jaskier, make sure this wasn't the last straw for Jaskier's strangely strong control. Eskel bottomed out, angling his hips exactly right to spark deep pleasure all through Geralt's pelvis.</p><p>And Jaskier did nothing. Well, he continued licking and sucking at Geralt's cock, taking him deep with an amount of skill no Alpha needed to have, moaning a bit when some of Geralt's slick slid down his thighs. Jaskier paused his fantastic blow job long enough to lick the inside of Geralt's legs, letting out the dirtiest, filthiest moan. “You taste as good as you smell,” he sighed before taking Geralt into his mouth again.</p><p>“I know, right?” Eskel grunted, hips rolling, deep and firm inside of him, making Geralt lose focus again. “It's unfair how perfect he is.”</p><p>Jaskier licked up one side of his cock and down the other, tongue continuing over his balls, already drawn up tight, so close to coming with Eskel's deep fucking and Jaskier's skilled lips and tongue. “And we get him, all winter. Oh, how I'm going to love and cherish you. Fuck you until you're too tired to go on...”</p><p>The dirty chatter continued, Jaskier and Eskel mumbling all the things they were going to do to Geralt while they did them. “Gonna fill you up good,” Eskel grunted, his knot starting to swell. Geralt hissed as it tugged at his rim, angling his hips until everything was just right.</p><p>“Normally, I wouldn't waste a knot,” Jaskier growled. “But seeing as you've got one, how would you like my come all over you? Watching me spurt all over your cock? Would my pretty Omega like that?”</p><p>“You know <em>I</em> would,” Eskel said. His knot pushed into Geralt and stayed, too large now to tease with. Jaskier lined up their cocks and tugged until they both came, Geralt's body clenching down on the knot inside him while Jaskier's come sprayed everywhere.</p><p>His hips, stomach, down his cock, dripping over his balls, Geralt was soaked with it, inside and out. Two amazing Alphas devoted to his pleasure and nothing else. A deep satisfaction filled Geralt, his body clenching around Eskel, milking him a little longer. And Jaskier was up next, ready and waiting to give Geralt another knot if that's what he wanted. He remembered this feeling, just like the old days, three Alphas in his bed, doing their fucking best to satisfy his every need and whim. Geralt hadn't been this content in decades, and now, he was looking forward to a whole winter of this.</p><p>“Fuck,” he sighed, his ass finally letting Eskel slip free.</p><p>Peppering kisses along the back of shoulders, Eskel purred softly, stroking sweaty skin wherever he could. “Do you want your other Alpha now? Will that make you happy, my Omega?”</p><p>Geralt let the last bit of the well-hidden Omega instinct burst through his walls. He nodded, opening his arms as they crawled around him, changing positions, Jaskier's cock sliding inside the hole wet with slick and Eskel's come, the other Witcher settling between Geralt's legs to feast on the slick covering his thighs.</p><p>They spent the next hour driving Geralt to new heights of pleasure, the rest of winter ahead of them. And next year, <em>heat</em>... Geralt couldn't wait.</p><p>~</p><p>Lambert got in the next afternoon, tired and grumpy, but he stood in the front hall as Vesemir called the others down. Jaskier watched them all hug and sniff at each other, combining their scents again after a long year apart, making their bodies recognize their pack once again. Vesemir called Jaskier over and held him still, hands on his shoulders as Lambert went in for a sniff.</p><p>He jumped a little when the Beta pressed his nose right under Jaskier's jaw, the tip of his tongue darting out, making Jaskier shiver. One of Vesemir's hands lifted from his shoulder and smacked Lambert upside the head. “Don't be an asshole.”</p><p>“That's his only setting,” Geralt joked.</p><p>Lambert stopped his inspection of Jaskier long enough to stick his tongue out before resuming. He walked around, smelling his hair, neck, even under his arms, before pulling away. “He already smells like them,” Lambert grunted. “Lucky fuck.”</p><p>He pulled away from Jaskier and drifted over to the others, falling into Geralt's open arms, Eskel pushing up behind him. Jaskier stood with Vesemir, watching the surprisingly sweet display—three big bad Witchers all rolled up together, scenting each other and their pack Omega, an adorable little family of dangerous monster killers.</p><p>“For someone who claims to have no instincts, you're doing very well,” Vesemir said. “You know to leave the pack alone while they reacquaint. That's good, most human Alphas aren't familiar with pack families.”</p><p>True, they were rare among humans—a few Alphas and a Beta or two organized around the same Omega, everyone smelling like everyone else, no jealousy to be found—but Jaskier had been around the block far too many times in his short life. “I'm a bard, we tend to get around. An Omega friend of mine has two Alphas and a Beta that she likes sometimes. They invited me one heat...” And what an amazing time that had been. So many limbs tangled together on the floor. The bed wasn't nearly large enough, so they spread every quilt and fur they found over the floorboards, making the perfect soft spot for the Omega to take them all. Before last night, Jaskier counted that as one of his best sexual experiences, but Geralt and Eskel together blew that memory out of the water. He suspected his bar for great sex had been reset the moment Geralt realized he was in rut, and Jaskier fully expected this winter to reset that bar again and again, ruining him for any other partner... Good. He never wanted anyone other than Geralt, and whoever Geralt would have him with, be it Eskel or Lambert.</p><p>Geralt's eyes moved to Jaskier and he extended a hand towards the bard. Jaskier didn't need to be told twice and quickly slid into the small empty space between Lambert and Eskel. It was a tight squeeze between all those ridiculous Witcher muscles, but he fit, his nose resting under Geralt's chin. A hand came up to card through his hair and Jaskier started to melt a little.</p><p>“We're going upstairs now. If you're good Alphas and stay put while I clean Lambert, we can have a repeat of yesterday.” Jaskier could not get upstairs fast enough.</p><p>In Geralt's room, he pushed both of them into the chair and told them to stay while he tended to Lambert, scrubbing the dirt from his skin just like he had with them. But Lambert was a cheeky son of a bitch and leaned into Geralt's every caress, kissing any bit of the Omega that came near his lips. Instead of reprimanding, Geralt smiled, petting Lambert's hair or his back.</p><p>“He's the youngest,” Eskel whispered to Jaskier, sprawled across his lap. They didn't both fit in the arm chair, and Jaskier was secure enough to sit in a lap, he'd sat on Geralt's lap enough times when space was limited. “Geralt always dotes on him. It's unfair.”</p><p>“I see someone doesn't want his turn on me tonight...” Geralt's tone was casual, but Jaskier heard the iron promise under the soft words. <em>Step out of line, Alpha, lose your place in it</em>.</p><p>When Lambert was clean enough, Geralt pushed him onto the bed, leaving Jaskier and Eskel to sit for a while. Jaskier recognized another test and stayed put. Eskel, however, was having difficulties sitting still. His hands twitched against Jaskier, touching him because he couldn't touch Geralt.</p><p>Finally, after Eskel's hand latched onto his thigh, released, then grabbed again, Jaskier whispered, “You can touch me, it's fine. I... I go most ways.” All ways, actually, but Jaskier didn't want to sound too much of a slut.</p><p>A dark chuckle rumbled from Eskel's chest and he put his hand back on Jaskier's thigh, thumb rubbing softly. “Did you hear that, Geralt?”</p><p>“Why yes, I did.” Geralt was busy dragging his lips down Lambert's chest, the young wolf panting and straining with the effort not to touch himself until Geralt said. “This is going to be a nice winter.”</p><p>No, it was going to be a fucking great winter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those keeping track: Jaskier and Eskel are Alphas; Geralt and Vesemir are Omegas; Lambert is a Beta.</p><p>And yes, I used the presence of an extra Alpha as an excuse to cover Geralt in come. There's not enough of that with Alphas and Omegas and it's a favorite of mine. My fic, my rules.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Unexpected Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It started before dawn. Geralt woke before the others, all three of them in his bed as was their habit. Lambert curled around his left side, Eskel on his right, and Jaskier asleep on top of his chest. Geralt ran a hand over them all, touching soft hair and rough skin with the same fondness. With all of them piled together like this, they barely needed the furs, and Jaskier had kicked them down to the bottom of the bed in the night, offering Geralt's eyes a feast of tight backsides and half-hard cocks to gaze on in the light of the slowly rising sun. He loved them all, so very deeply, and in that moment, he never wanted to leave the bed, he wanted them to stay here forever, wrapped together, warm and loved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the best chapter in any A/B/O fic.</p><p>All typos are my fault, let me know if you find one and it'll be seen to. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hadn't felt right all day. It started in training, Eskel threw Aard and Geralt's Quen was half a second too late, the strength of the Sign pushing him across the courtyard. Eskel chased after him to make sure he was alright and Geralt growled. They were training, not fucking, he didn't need such a soft touch.</p><p>Actually... the wrong feeling started earlier than that, when they all headed into the courtyard. Jaskier walked at his side, chatting away, and Geralt leaned down to sniff his hair, letting the sweet-spicy Alpha scent calm his suddenly turbulent mind. He didn't want to let Jaskier walk away to sit across the courtyard and watch, he wanted to pull the bard close and never let him go.</p><p>But really, it started before dawn. Geralt woke before the others, all three of them in his bed as was their habit. Lambert curled around his left side, Eskel on his right, and Jaskier asleep on top of his chest. Geralt ran a hand over them all, touching soft hair and rough skin with the same fondness. With all of them piled together like this, they barely needed the furs, and Jaskier had kicked them down to the bottom of the bed in the night, offering Geralt's eyes a feast of tight backsides and half-hard cocks to gaze on in the light of the slowly rising sun. Right next to that uncomfortable sickness like feeling, a warmth spread through him. He loved them all, so very deeply, and in that moment, he never wanted to leave the bed, he wanted them to stay here forever, wrapped together, warm and loved.</p><p>Geralt's sword fell from his hand as his guts started to churn. It wasn't like nausea...more a pressure building, trying to get him to pay attention. When Geralt didn't move to pick up his sword, everyone turned his way. “That's no way to treat the equipment,” Vesemir growled. “Just because you left your swords in the armory for cleaning doesn't mean you can trash the practice gear. I have half a mind to—”</p><p>“Vesemir, shut up.” Jaskier's bold tongue might surprise him any other day, but there was a new scent on the air, one the others weren't picking up on.</p><p>Geralt shook like a leaf as Jaskier slowly approached, Eskel and Lambert right behind. “Jaskier, what—fuck!” He doubled over, holding his stomach as the churning got worse.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes went wide and he threw himself across the courtyard, as far away from Geralt as possible. “You're in heat!”</p><p>“What? That's impossible.” Eskel moved close to examine, but Geralt knew it was true. The symptoms were the same, the feeling in his gut, the way his fingers itched to touch his Alphas. It was just one year early. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He pulled away before Eskel got too close and cast a weak Aard to push him back. “Lambert!” he shouted.</p><p>Lambert was already at his side, sword in hand to fend off the Alphas if they got too close. He wrapped a supporting arm around Geralt's hips and dragged him into the castle. Jaskier went to follow, but Vesemir grabbed him and Eskel by the back of the neck, holding them in place. “Let him get settled. An unexpected heat is difficult.”</p><p>Eskel struggled for a moment before relaxing into Vesemir's low Omega scent. “Next year! It's supposed to be next year!”</p><p>Vesemir glanced at Jaskier. “Too many Alphas in the keep. You remember what it used to be like.”</p><p>Yes, Eskel definitely remembered. When more than five of them came home, Geralt's heat started almost immediately. He grabbed at Eskel, dragging him in with Clovis and Remus close behind, ready to do anything, be anything Geralt needed for the next week. The year after the battle, Geralt's heat never came, trauma did that, so the following winter was a little difficult—too much energy and longing stored up, and only Eskel to help. He called Lambert in after two days and they managed to quiet the raging beast inside of Geralt, so used to three Alphas (or more) there to satisfy him.</p><p>That was all Eskel could ever do—<em>quiet</em> the beast. He never quenched Geralt's thirst and that fact sat like ash in his mouth every time they kissed. With Jaskier, and a whole winter to work out if they were compatible, Eskel saw a light at the end of the tunnel, hope that they'd finally give Geralt what he needed after so many inadequate years.</p><p>But it was too soon, they weren't prepared for a heat. Geralt's room wasn't set up with extra drinking water and dried food to hold them over. The hinges on his door needed to be fixed as well, Eskel could probably rip it open if he tried hard enough, which wasn't ideal for a safety measure. Panic spun through him, and the worst part was he couldn't see Geralt. He smelled him—the thick scent of his heat like fog filling the courtyard—how they were all too stupid to notice baffled him. He smelled Geralt and smelled his distress and wanted to go to him, to fix it. But he couldn't, only Lambert was safe to be around right now.</p><p>A lightly calloused hand brushed his and Eskel jumped. Jaskier's eyes, so blue, so lovely and understanding, met his. “Lambert will take care of him. And when he's ready, he'll ask for us.” He threaded his fingers with Eskel's. “We both want to help him, that's the goal. Right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Then it'll be fine. We wait, then we'll give him what he needs. Whatever it is, he'll have it. That's what we're here for.”</p><p>“That's what we're here for,” Eskel repeated.</p><p>He managed to shake himself out of the daze Geralt's heat brought out in him and they helped Vesemir put away the equipment. “Training is canceled for the next week,” Vesemir declared. “No matter what happens, you'll be useless to me anyways. Go wait outside his door, it's where he wants you.”</p><p>Jaskier offered his hand again and Eskel took it, both of them running into the castle. Down the hall, up the stairs, skidding to a stop outside Geralt's iron door. Eskel didn't have to check to see if it was locked, he just knew. Lambert wouldn't risk them busting in until Geralt was ready.</p><p>“Now, we wait.”</p><p>~</p><p>Geralt's panic only receded when Lambert's hands were on him. It made getting up the stairs a bit of a trick, Geralt pulling the Beta's hand to his stomach whenever it slipped away. Locked in his room, Lambert's hand rubbed along his churning stomach, quieting the tension there little by little.</p><p>“It's too early,” Geralt panted. His skin felt tight and too hot, his armor a stifling torture device trying to strangle him. “Next year—it's supposed to be next year!” While Jaskier got along well with everyone, he still wasn't part of the pack yet. He still startled when Eskel swept in too close (before relaxing back, but the small unease made Geralt nervous) and jumped when Lambert decided to lay across all of them at the dinner table. Well, that was mostly Lambert's fault. They still had some bonding to do, they weren't ready for this step.</p><p>“I know, pretty boy, I know. Now shush, let me help.”</p><p>Geralt smelled divine. Lambert wasn't usually there when his heat started, he liked to spend the first day with Eskel. Right now, being so close to that rich chocolate smell... ugh, Lambert understood why Alphas couldn't fucking control themselves. Good thing he was a Beta, or they'd all be fucked. Betas had the same reactions to Omegas in heat, they just had some fucking self control about it, so while Lambert wanted to turn Geralt around and lick his dripping hole, the still rational part of his brain told him they had a few steps to go through before they got there.</p><p>He stripped Geralt out of his armor—poor bastard, that had to be the worst part right now—and tried to set it aside as kindly as possible. When Geralt managed to get one of his wrist guards off and threw it across the room, Lambert let his caution slip, pulling a little too hard at buckles to get Geralt free. Nudity mattered the most right now, and if any of the armor was damaged beyond repair, Vesemir definitely had spares for them to use. Better a broken paldron than a broken Alpha.</p><p>He threw Geralt onto the bed to pull off his boots and breeches, and the Omega moaned at the rough handling. You wouldn't know to look at him, so large and in charge, but in heat, Geralt loved getting manhandled around, it was that deeply buried Omega nature he only let out every other winter. Well, every winter now, apparently.</p><p>When Geralt was naked, Lambert jumped out of his own clothes and lay across his chest. He was no Alpha, but the strong, familiar smell calmed him a little. Geralt wrapped his legs around Lambert and rubbed their cocks together, slick already flowing. “Fuck, Geralt...” His smell was getting too intense and Lambert was not equipped to take the first round, when Geralt's demanding body might spend an hour or more sucking on a knot; Betas didn't knot, they weren't designed to satisfy an Omega in heat, let alone a Witcher Omega.</p><p>“Geralt, what do you want me to do?” Lambert smoothed a hand through white hair, already soaked with sweat, the touch seemed to help a little. “Eskel or Jaskier, who do you want?”</p><p>“They'll kill each other.” His hand dragged down Lambert's chest, touching as much as possible and spreading Lambert's smell. It didn't scratch the itch, not even close, but it was something. “It's only been a few weeks—they, they barely smell like the pack.” This was all Geralt's fucking fault. The second he saw Jaskier at the bottom of the mountain, he should've said no, ordered him to go back to the nearest town and find somewhere else to winter. It wasn't safe enough yet. Jaskier would go if Geralt sent him away... trouble was, Geralt didn't want to send him away, and now they were all screwed.</p><p>Lambert petted his head a little more. “I don't think so. They didn't jump you the second they smelled it, the fucking bard <em>stepped</em> <em>back</em>. I saw it. That has to count for something.”</p><p>Yes, there was that. Pre-heat all morning and no one noticed (not even Geralt). Jaskier was a little more affectionate, but nothing crazy. “I don't want them to hurt each other.” Eskel, his last Alpha, and Jaskier, his newest Alpha... Geralt needed them both so much right now and if they fought, he'd never forgive himself.</p><p>Lambert rubbed his face in Geralt's neck, drinking in the smell of Omega. Fuck, he wanted so bad... but it wasn't time for him now. “Say the word and I'll let them in. I think they can handle it.”</p><p>Holding onto his sanity this long without a cock inside him was agony, and Geralt gave in. “Yes, let them in. Pull Jaskier if they get too violent.” Lambert was a strong, capable Witcher, more than able to fight off any monster the Continent had to offer. An Alpha Witcher in a heat rage, not so much. Tackling Jaskier into submission would be easier.</p><p>“You got it, Omega.” Before pulling away, Lambert pressed a growling kiss to Geralt's lips, sticking his tongue as deep as it would go. Geralt arched into him, biting and sucking at tongue and lips until Lambert pulled away. With one more small peck, he smirked. “I never get the first shot at you, thanks for that, pretty boy. I'll get your Alphas.”</p><p>As soon as Lambert stood up, Geralt let out a keening whine. The warm skin against his soothed the itching, biting almost pain trying to drive him insane, and now that it was gone, it got so much worse. He writhed on the bed, hands balling into fists in the blankets and furs, desperate for relief. He'd never felt so empty before, so hot and wanting. The door opened and closed again, but he didn't see anything, couldn't see anything but the white heat blurring his vision.</p><p>A terrible part of him didn't care if they tore each other apart, as long as there was enough of them left to make this fire stop...</p><p>~</p><p>The iron door opened and closed quickly, Eskel and Jaskier sprang to their feet. “Is he alright?” Jaskier asked. Lambert stood there naked, covered in Geralt's scent, <em>an undeserving Beta</em>, Jaskier's instincts growled. Like usual, he ignored his stupid Alpha side and waited for Lambert to speak.</p><p>He was silent for a moment, eyes flicking back and forth between two distraught Alphas. “He wants you both,” Lambert said. “If either of you gets violent with each other, I'm to take Jaskier out. I don't want to do that. Can you be civil?”</p><p>“Yes,” they both said.</p><p>“Geralt comes first,” Eskel said.</p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Always.”</p><p>Lambert shook his head and sighed. “Fuck. Alright, quick run down—I thought we'd have all winter to go through this, but fuck us, I guess. You've fucked an Omega before, right song bird?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Forget everything you think you know about Omegas. In fact, forget everything you think you know about Geralt, his heat is a whole new world.”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. Lambert was <em>covered</em> in Geralt, some slick dripping from his cock onto the old stone floor, Jaskier's cock reacted, already hard and leaking in his breeches, and yet all he truly wanted was to know what Geralt needed from him. “What do I need to know?”</p><p>“First round is Eskel's, has to be,” Lambert said. “First knot he gets a hold of, he milks for an hour, it'll probably kill you. If you can't stay in there while you wait, I'm locking you in the hall until it's done.”</p><p>Jaskier's jaw dropped open, eyes wide. “An hour? Are you fucking serious? Eskel, how are you not dead?”</p><p>He shrugged. “It's only the first one. The rest are a little better.” Though, there had been some close calls... once or twice. It wasn't fun. Geralt's body was far too much sometimes.</p><p>“Second round comes quick. As soon as he lets go of Eskel, you have to be right there. Switch off every other round, rest when you can, don't worry about food, that's my job.” He jabbed a finger towards both of them. “Either of you growls at me when I try to bring our Omega food, I'll kick your ass when this is all done. Geralt is the priority.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Jaskier wasn't much of a growler anyways.</p><p>“Right.” Lambert pressed his lips together, trying to think of any last minute warnings. “That's most of it. Take your clothes off now. Once you get in there, you can't delay.”</p><p>Jaskier and Eskel discarded their clothes, throwing them in the hall for Lambert to clean up later. That was his job during Geralt's heats: clean up, make sure everything ran smoothly. It was a shit job and he kind of hated it, but he knew when Geralt was back in his head, he'd spend days thanking Lambert, which made it all worth it.</p><p>“Alright, let's go.” All three of them naked as they day they were born, Lambert opened the heavy iron door.</p><p>The room was absolutely drenched with Geralt's smell. Jaskier took a deep breath and tasted the Omega on the back of his tongue. Geralt lay in the middle of his large bed, hair plastered to his head with sweat, chest heaving, a few red nail marks on his arms and stomach where he tried to scratch the itch only a cock could reach.</p><p>Black eyes settled on them, a thin ring of gold almost lost to lust. “Uh, Alphas... please.” Geralt extended an arm, too weak to get up and grab them.</p><p>Something clicked in Jaskier's brain, a familiar feeling—there was an Omega in need, and he was here to help—but a new one as well. It wasn't him alone tending to Geralt, Eskel stood beside him, strong Alpha scent mixing with the overpowering pheromones already filling the room, stoking the lust in his belly higher than Jaskier had ever felt before. They fell into step, sliding into the bed, Eskel behind Geralt, Jaskier in his arms, both kissing and touching to soothe the raging fire under Geralt's skin. Lambert lingered by the edge of the bed, poised to haul Jaskier out if things got bad. Jaskier barely noticed him to be honest, his whole body and mind focused on Geralt and Eskel.</p><p>Geralt sighed when they touched his skin, hips shoving back, demanding without words. A normal Alpha needed a little foreplay—kissing, nipping, a few dirty words—to get ready for the first round. This didn't appear to be the case when it came to Witchers. Eskel's cock filed out in the hall, and now it looked impossibly bigger, twitching in time with his heartbeat.</p><p>With Geralt on his side, it was so easy to slip inside, strong muscles gripping around him. “Yes, yes, right there,” Geralt grunted. Eskel grunted too.</p><p>Though he'd been inside Geralt too many times to count, every fuck was like the first time all over again. It brought him back to Geralt's first heat, both of them a little confused, Remus a few years older, guided them through it. “Don't be afraid,” he whispered as Geralt's body clenched around him, so tight, Eskel knew he was stuck. Panic filled his chest and Geralt whined, but Remus held them still, his larger body behind Eskel's, keeping him from doing anything to hurt Geralt. “The mutations don't leave us a lot of instincts, but this is the one you get to keep. What is your body telling you?”</p><p>Eskel's hips rolled, almost automatically, with little direction from his brain. “I want to make him feel good. Make him safe.”</p><p>“Then that's what you do.”</p><p>The first time, Eskel passed out when Geralt clamped down on his knot. He awoke with soft amber eyes looking at him, eyes so like his own now. Geralt smoothed a hand down Eskel's cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Every heat they had together, that memory played in Eskel's head, urging him forward, into the fear of Geralt's too needy body. But he was a Witcher, he had nothing to fear, least of all his Omega. Sinking his teeth into Geralt's shoulder, Eskel thrust in deep, letting strong muscles hold him tight.</p><p>While Eskel did the hard work of pounding into Geralt, Jaskier touched all down his chest and arms, trying to cool the invisible fire a heat brought with it. “What do you need?” he whispered.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Geralt groaned.</p><p>No sooner had he asked than Jaskier delivered, licking along Geralt's bottom lip. But Geralt soon grew impatient and wrapped a hand around the back of Jaskier's head, pulling their mouths together, their teeth snapping. Jaskier tasted blood. That was fine, there was a lot of random blood when Geralt was involved. He let that frantic tongue chase the little drops of blood on his lips, he let Geralt take whatever he wanted.</p><p>The first round didn't last long with any Omega, and it was good to see at least that was still the same. Geralt's usually slow heart was beating much faster than normal, Jaskier felt it fluttering under his fingers. It quickened again and Geralt broke the kiss. “Fuck, Eskel... come <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Unable to ignore the command, Eskel came, pushing hips hips flush against Geralt's ass, his knot popping inside. Geralt immediately clamped down, locking them together as Eskel came and came, rhythmic muscle contractions pulling impossibly more from him. Jaskier wiggled down the bed just in time to get his mouth over Geralt's cock and catch the tiny spurt of come from the beginning of his orgasm. That really was just the beginning, if Lambert was correct, they had another hour locked together—which was insane, by any metric—Geralt's body clamping down every few minutes, wringing everything Eskel had to give him.</p><p>Breathy moans and quiet whines filled the air every few minutes and Geralt shuddered in pleasure, his body trying to trick him into staying in place, staying tied to the Alpha behind him. Jaskier stayed, running his hands over arms, legs, hair, anywhere that seemed to please Geralt. His own cock was still rock hard, twitching and begging for its turn.</p><p>Lambert slumped back in the chair, but remained close just in case. “Geralt, I know you're probably thirsty, but I can't get you anything until they change places. If something goes down while I'm out of the room...”</p><p>Jaskier pushed himself up from the bed, getting shakily to his feet. “I can do it.” He looked back to make sure Eskel was properly wrapped around Geralt now that he moved—he was, good Alpha. “Tell me what to grab.”</p><p>Lambert's eyebrows climbed all the way up his forehead. “You're serious? You have enough will power to walk away from an Omega in heat?”</p><p>Sure, Jaskier's legs were a little wobbly, but he nodded all the same. “If he needs it, I'd walk down the mountain to get him food. What am I grabbing?”</p><p>“There's a basket. Vesemir usually puts it together before his heat hits. Hopefully, he made one while we were busy.” Lambert threw Jaskier a cloak. “You'll freeze you're cock off, then you'll be more than useless. Basket, full water skin, jerky and dried fruit. Go.”</p><p>Swinging the cloak over his shoulders, Jaskier took one last look at the bed. Geralt's eyes were completely glazed over, twitching a little as his body pulsed again. Behind him, Eskel bit into his shoulder, worrying a love bite into the skin. “I've got you, Omega, I've got you,” he whispered.</p><p>Now that he knew his Omega was safe and well cared for, Jaskier stumbled out the door and down the stairs. Vesemir sat in the dining hall, basket on the table next to him. His nostrils flared and he looked up. “Didn't expect you. Lambert usually fetches provisions.”</p><p>“He didn't want me and Eskel to fight while he was gone.” Outside of Geralt's room, brain no longer clouded with overwhelming heat pheromones, Jaskier felt a little clearer. He gathered the cloak tighter around his shoulders as the cold started seeping in. “I don't think we will, but I understand his precaution. Is that Geralt's basket?”</p><p>Vesemir handed over the basket and Jaskier checked to see if he had everything: water skins, dried meat, and fruit, and a wedge of cheese. “The first round is the worst. The cheese is for Eskel. He won't last long without something to pep him up.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jaskier had so many questions he planned to ask Vesemir, he thought he'd have all winter to do it, but now definitely wasn't the time. In fact, the longer he was away from Geralt, the more his muscles tried to drag him back up the stairs to his Omega, <em>he'll need you soon</em>... the voice in the back of his head whispered. He was inclined to listen to it this time now that it wasn't insulting Lambert. He waved goodbye and tripped back up the stairs, his feet following the siren call of Omega scent trailing through the halls.</p><p>The iron door was unlocked and when Jaskier opened it, the wall of Omega hit him again, so hard, he almost staggered. Lambert swooped in to take the basket from him before he did something stupid, like dropped it. “They're almost done,” Lambert said. “Get in there.”</p><p>Jaskier climbed onto the bed and Geralt's hand reached out to him. “Jaskier... Jaskier...” His eyes were still glazed, but there was a little spark of normality. Most Omegas had a few minutes of lucidity between bouts for the first day or so, but it looked like Geralt didn't have that luxury. “Did you bring me food?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. And cheese for Eskel.” He kissed Geralt's palm, making room for Lambert to offer him the water skin. Geralt greedily drank half before pushing Lambert away.</p><p>He arched back, the muscles of his stomach suddenly taut. “Eskel, fuck, Eskel... out. Now.”</p><p>With a slurp that had no right sounding <em>that </em>sexy, Eskel pulled out, flopping back onto the bed, finally free of Geralt. They were both still for a moment, catching their breath after a fucking hour tied together. Lambert said Jaskier was on right after that, be how could Geralt possibly be ready to go again? It was impossible.</p><p>Geralt's eyes glazed over again and he keened, arching off the bed. “Fuck, I need—”</p><p>Well, Jaskier should have learned by now: nothing was impossible when Witchers were involved. Body moving before his brain caught on, Jaskier knelt on the bed, grabbing Geralt's hips. Geralt turned over onto his knees, presenting his ass. Slick and Eskel's seed dripped from Geralt's hole, and a rumbling purr escaped Jaskier's chest. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Geralt's crack, over his balls and his hole, lapping away the liquid scent. Geralt moaned and his cock twitched.</p><p>Lambert, standing close to the bed, gulped, hand squeezing the base of his own cock. “Fuck.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck me</em>,” Geralt growled. Jaskier slid his cock up and down Geralt's crack one more time, then let the head catch on his rim, pushing in.</p><p>It felt like a punch in the gut, all the energy inside Jaskier coalesced in his hips, urging him forward, in, out, give Geralt what he needed. Geralt growled, tilting his hips to get more, and Jaskier gave him more. He leaned over Geralt's back and kissed all along his spine, whispering into his skin, “I will give you everything.”</p><p>Most of the day passed in a blur. When Geralt came and squeezed down on him, Jaskier swore he saw the gods. He never felt so connected to another being before, Geralt needed him deeply, he needed them all. Eskel and Lambert stayed close, pushing the sweaty hair out of Jaskier's eyes as Geralt passed the twenty minute mark and didn't show any sign of stopping.</p><p>“It's always like this at the beginning,” Eskel whispered. He wedged himself between Jaskier and the wall, supporting the other Alpha as their Omega took what he needed. Jaskier relaxed back into Eskel and inhaled deeply. “Good thing your knot's almost as big as mine.” He chuckled softly and licked the back of Jaskier's neck. “Our Omega should never have to settle for less.”</p><p>By the third round, Jaskier couldn't tell them apart anymore—the cloud of thick salted chocolate pudding now smelled woodsy like Eskel, a little of Lambert's peppercorn and spring breeze curling through it all, and Jaskier's own fruity-spicy smell.</p><p>For the rest of the week, Jaskier and Eskel answered the call of nature a few times, but mostly, they stayed put, ready to be there whenever Geralt needed. On the second day, Geralt's mind started coming back little by little, mostly between tyings. “Jaskier?” His voice was dry and cracked, Jaskier gave him a water skin. He tried again. “Jaskier? Are you alright? I haven't hurt you?”</p><p>“No.” He kissed along the side of Geralt's sweaty face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The second they were done, Jaskier planned to pull them all into the hot springs and clean them within an inch of their lives. Right now, he was just lucky his hormone soaked brain thought ripe Omega was the most delicious thing in the world. “You don't need to worry about me. I'm here for you. We all are.”</p><p>When Jaskier knew they were knotted together for the last time, he was a little sad. Part of him wanted to fuck Geralt for the rest of his life, letting that beautiful body have whatever it wanted. Between the two of them, they managed to keep up with Geralt and Lambert never needed to step in. He left them alone after the third day, checking in every twelve hours or so to see if they needed food or water.</p><p>Geralt released Jaskier's knot for the final time just as Lambert poked his head in. The haze of heat disappeared immediately and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. “All done?”</p><p>“Yes, all done,” Geralt said. Sticky, dirty and stinking to high heaven, he slowly stumbled out of the bed. “If you all don't mind, I'm going to drown myself in the hot spring until I feel clean again. See you down there.”</p><p>Geralt shuffled from the room, leaving Jaskier and Eskel exhausted in the bed. Lambert looked at them. “You guys still alive?” They grunted. “You should probably follow him down. I need to air this room out. Probably best just to burn the whole thing, though.”</p><p>Eskel poked Jaskier and they both rolled out of bed, following Geralt's still intense smell out into the hall. Down in the hot spring, they all claimed separate corners of the pool. Too much togetherness over the last week... they all needed a break.</p><p>“As far as unplanned heats, that went well,” Eskel grumbled after an hour or so. “Can't wait until next year.”</p><p>Jaskier was exhausted. All his muscles ached, including ones he couldn't name and didn't know existed before right now. And yet, the thought of next winter made his cock twitch. “Oh yes, can't wait.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Geralt was only half listening to his Alphas as they planned for next year. It wasn't that he was tired (he was fucking exhausted, but that was expected) he just wanted another few moments in his own head, listening to the comforting buzz coming from deep in his body.</p><p>Geralt said goodbye to a satisfied heat twice in his life. First: when the mutations made him sterile. Somewhere deep down, he knew he'd never be happy with the emptiness inside, and nothing could fill it. He made peace with it a second time after his brothers died. He loved Eskel, but one would never be enough to fulfill his needs.</p><p>But now, he had two. And for the first time in so, so long, the yawning emptiness in Geralt quieted for a moment. At long last, his thirst was quenched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I, the writer of the series "Jaskier makes soap and they all fuck in the hot spring" now have a hot spring in Kaer Morhen, in every fic. It's just there in my head, and isn't going away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt led Lambert by the hand, keeping him close enough to touch and caress, letting his scent do the talking. As far as Betas went, Lambert was one lucky son of a bitch. Human Betas never got a chance at an Omega, they usually ended up coupled with other Betas or Alpha females, and here Lambert had hot and cold running Omega ass all winter. Hell, he had a dedicated Omega kicking his Alphas out to make room for him. He knew how fucking lucky he was and he intended to show Geralt a good time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not the kind of person who's going to mention Geralt and Lambert private time, then not show it. I'm not a monster. There's also Eskel/Jaskier private time, which a lot of people requested. Since I finish my chaptered fics before I start posting, this was already written out, so kudos to those who guessed (or those who read the tags). Also: there's a lot of come marking in this chapter, like, a lot...</p><p>I hope everyone has enjoyed my foray into a/b/o dynamics where I try to inject consent into Witchers, at the very least. I really do love this trope and if an idea strikes, I might write more. Please enjoy, let me know about any typos and they'll be seen to &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few days for Geralt, Eskel and Jaskier to emerge from their post-heat funk. Even the most well planned heat took it out of the participants. Geralt and Eskel tried to go to training one morning and Vesemir shook his head, sending them back to bed. “Try tomorrow,” he said. “When you don't look like road kill.”</p><p>When they started to feel like themselves again, Vesemir piled on the chores. “That's the deal: you stay, you work, a week and change off for heat. Get cracking.” Eskel repaired masonry with Geralt and Jaskier cleaned the library, and fed the animals in the morning, Lambert got them in the evenings. They fell back into their normal routine, the normal calm of winter.</p><p>Vesemir had already turned in for the night and for the first time in days, Jaskier had enough energy to stay up and watch Lambert beat Eskel at cards. He strummed his lute and hummed quietly, watching the three wolves gathered around the game. Though no longer in heat, Geralt let his Omega scent permeate the air, calming them all. Lambert leaned against him, lazily placing cards on the table and still beating Eskel in an embarrassingly short amount of time.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt mumbled, his fingers stroking Lambert's neck. “I need you to move into Eskel's room for a few nights.”</p><p>Eskel looked up from scowling at his cards. “Why?” Geralt arched an eyebrow at him—with Lambert melting into his side, almost asleep as Geralt stroked his hair, the reason was obvious. “Alright, no problem.” He rose from his seat and grabbed Jaskier around the arm. “Let's get your things.”</p><p>“What?” Jaskier wasn't paying attention, he was too busy fussing over his lute. He hadn't taken it out nearly enough this season and it needed some love. “What's happening?” He glanced over his shoulder and saw Geralt kissing up and down Lambert's neck, the Beta purring softly.</p><p>The dining hall doors swung shut, blocking out the warmth of the fire and the comfort of Geralt's scent. “Lambert didn't get a turn this year, but he spent all week taking care of us and being our bitch. Geralt wants time alone to thank him. You're sleeping with me for a few nights.” Eskel pulled Jaskier under his arm, scenting him quickly for any signs of distress. “You good with that?”</p><p>“Yes, yes of course.” Jaskier had no complaints. He nudged Eskel's shoulder as they fell into step. “You better not hog the covers.” They both chuckled, walking up to Geralt's room and fetching Jaskier's things.</p><p>Back in the dining hall, now that they were alone, Geralt reached around and opened Lambert's collar, sliding his hand down through the light dusting of chest hair, spreading his scent. There were no taboos between them, not after spending a week naked together, but he liked keeping little moments like this private sometimes. Lambert deserved some special treatment when he was nice, which, to be fair, was a rare occurrence indeed.</p><p>He nibbled Lambert's earlobe, then licked up the shell. “You want to go up to bed yet?”</p><p>“Sure. You chased away my Gwent partner.” But there was no bite in his words, just soft, breathy satisfaction. Geralt dipped his hand down between Lambert's legs and cupped the bulge there, his own cock stirring in response.</p><p>“Let's go,” he whispered.</p><p>He led Lambert by the hand, keeping him close enough to touch and caress, letting his scent do the talking. <em>I want you, come get your Omega</em>. As far as Betas went, Lambert was one lucky son of a bitch. Human Betas never got a chance at an Omega, they usually ended up coupled with other Betas or Alpha females, and here Lambert had hot and cold running Omega ass all winter. Hell, he had a dedicated Omega kicking his Alphas out to make room for him. He knew how fucking lucky he was and he intended to show Geralt a good time the next few nights.</p><p>Geralt opened the door to his room and took a second to lock it before letting Lambert pull him into bed, quick hands already taking off their clothes. Lambert took a second to stroke Geralt's cock, it didn't get much attention during his heat despite how perfect it looked, small for a Witcher but big by human standards, a nice round head and a lovely dusky rose color up the shaft. Geralt thrust into Lambert's hand, enjoying the novel touch.</p><p>“I thought I was supposed to thank you?”</p><p>Lambert smirked and rubbed his face over Geralt's chest, getting as much of that Omega smell as he could. “Maybe I get something out of stroking your cock too, ever think of that?” He swooped down and pressed a kiss to the leaking head, before lifting Geralt's legs.</p><p>Geralt gasped. “Lambert—” But it was too late. Using the flat of his tongue, Lambert licked from his hole up to his balls, slurping all the slick gathered there. His hand flailed for a moment before Geralt managed to grab onto the bed sheets, settling in for a long night.</p><p>Lambert's beard—cut close to his skin, and always a little rough—scraped the inside of Geralt's thighs but he didn't care, not as long as his tongue kept pressing in, circling around and lapping up his slick. Eskel and Jaskier would do just about anything for him, Geralt knew that, but they were still Alphas, and Alpha biology made their priorities pretty clear. Lambert wasn't held down by those same biological needs (no matter how useless they were to a Witcher) and whenever they had private time, he used it to give Geralt all the things Alphas never thought of.</p><p>He licked at Geralt's hole, sucking love bites into his thighs until he quaked, coming hard. He felt Lambert's smirk against his skin but really didn't care. He could be a cocky shit, as long as he kept doing whatever he was doing.</p><p>Swiping a hand across his mouth in the most lewd way possible, Lambert rested his hand on Geralt's hip, swirling his fingers through the small pool of come on his stomach while Geralt came down. “You want me to cover you, White Wolf?” Lambert purred.</p><p>“Yes, fuck yes.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, gonna get you nice and filthy.” Lambert knelt between Geralt's legs, the head of his cock brushing his hole, but it didn't go in, not yet. “The Alphas are going to smell me on your for the rest of winter.”</p><p>Geralt pulled him up for a savage kiss—there was no other kind with Lambert—all teeth and tongues and biting a little bit too hard. “Come on,” he mumbled, biting Lambert's bottom lip. “Fuck me now.”</p><p>His cock slid home and they both moaned. While not as satisfying and filling as an Alpha cock, it was pretty damn close. Lambert started slow, glacial thrusts that had Geralt gasping, pleading for more. Without the urgency of heat, his body didn't clamp down, which meant Lambert could tease all he liked, sliding in so slow... then out even slower. Geralt's legs squeezed around him and Lambert finally took pity and went a little faster, striking Geralt's sweet spot with suspicious accuracy.</p><p>“How are you so good to me here?” Geralt mumbled into Lambert's lips. “But such an asshole everywhere else?”</p><p>“Gotta keep up my reputation.” Lambert gripped behind Geralt's knees, spreading him open farther so he could sink in just a little bit more. Geralt grunted, tossing his head back and getting lost for a second. “Yeah, just relax,” Lambert purred. “I've got you.”</p><p>“I bet you do,” Geralt growled back.</p><p>A few more thrusts and Lambert came to a shivering stop, he was so, <em>so</em> close, he only needed a minute longer... but Geralt wanted his come elsewhere, so that's what he'd get. Almost too sensitive to move without falling into orgasm, Lambert pulled out and took a breath, calming himself. “Roll over.”</p><p>Geralt did as asked, rolling onto his stomach and tossing his hair over his shoulder so he had an unobstructed view. Lambert climbed back on, letting his cock slide along the crack of his ass. Still covered with slick, it only took a few slides for Lambert to come, spraying all over Geralt's back. An Alpha would never waste a knot like this, it was only the presence of an extra knot this year that made Jaskier spill across Geralt's skin rather than inside of him, and Geralt's memory of the mess covering him was a little hazy. But Lambert could come on him whenever he wanted.</p><p>With each hot jet across his skin, Geralt moaned. The last weak pulse trickled down his ass and Lambert tried not to collapse in the puddle he left on Geralt's skin. Gulping air like a drowning man, he checked Geralt's eyes and found them looking back, lids heavy with a small satisfied smile. “Good?” he panted.</p><p>Geralt nodded. “Good.”</p><p>Lambert swirled his finger through the come pooling in the small of Geralt's back, dragging some up towards his shoulders and along his spine, spreading his smell far and wide. It was late, they were both tired, and Geralt liked to bask for a few minutes. This was a rare treat difficult for an Alpha to give. Eskel tried once with Lambert holding him back so he didn't fuck it up and come inside Geralt like his body was telling him to. But his knot popped before they expected it, locking them together. He kissed and bit along Geralt's shoulders, whispered apologies the whole time. “I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough for you...”</p><p>Pinned on his stomach, it fell to Lambert to comfort him until Geralt was free. Silly Alphas, they were so fragile sometimes. He swiped a hand through Eskel's hair and Geralt purred under them both. “Don't be stupid. We're enough for him. I can't give him a knot, you can. And you can't make him sticky and dirty, but I can. We both give him what he needs, that's what a pack is for.”</p><p>A few more kisses and Eskel's knot went down. Geralt was still wanting (he <em>always</em> wanted) and Lambert thrust inside, working them both up until he was about to spill. He pulled out just in time to come across Geralt's skin, all three of them moaning at the thick smell—Alpha, Beta and Omega, all rolled together. Then, Lambert had the brilliant idea for Eskel to fuck him again, lying in the pool of come, drenching them both.</p><p>Mmm, that was a good night, Geralt thought, they should try that again with Jaskier, all four of them absolutely covered in Lambert's spend...</p><p>Geralt gave a small nod and Lambert leaned over to finish the job, dragging his tongue through the sticky streaks, he cleaned his Omega, getting them both ready for sleep. One or both of them would wake in the night for another round, and they had tomorrow night as well, but the first time alone was always special. Soon enough, the Alphas would be back, monopolizing Geralt while making sad eyes at Lambert. But he was the only one who got to see Geralt like this—sticky and satisfied, covered in his smell.</p><p>Once he licked up every last drop of come, Geralt pulled Lambert into his arms, slotting him under his chin for the night, warm arms holding him close. “Good night, little wolf,” he whispered.</p><p>“Good night, pretty boy. Fuck you later.”</p><p>“Yes, you will.”</p><p>~</p><p>Jaskier was an odd Alpha, this was nothing new. But his list of odd behaviors grew day by day, some leaving Eskel at a loss for words. As the last Alpha in Kaer Morhen, Eskel's room was... a bit fragrant. It wasn't his fault, his body decided this was his territory and he had to protect it, spreading his smell into every nook and cranny. If it weren't for Geralt and Vesemir's smells filling the rest of the castle, the whole mountain might stink of Eskel.</p><p>“Sorry for the smell,” Eskel said when he opened the door. “If it's too much, we can find you another room. Or hell, you can probably steal Lambert's room for the night.”</p><p>He glanced back over his shoulder and expected Jaskier to growl at him, cover his nose, something, some small indication that he recognized another Alpha's territory and his body made him respond... But what did Jaskier do? He fucking shrugged. “Not the worst I've smelled.” He threw his bag on the chair next to the fire and set his lute down more gently on top of it.</p><p>Eskel gaped for a minute before he found the words. “How are you this calm? You take the second turn on Geralt, you let me scent you—” These were not Alpha behaviors, pack be damned. If he hadn't seen Jaskier's cock and his knot for himself, Eskel might think he was a Beta after all.</p><p>Jaskier shrugged again. “You're not the only one with a weird family dynamic. Mine's just of the sad variety.” His lips turned down and he looked away from Eskel, speaking to the fire. “My parents and I don't get along. As soon as I started to rebel—show my own thoughts and wishes—my father couldn't handle it. He was the family Alpha, so he made sure I knew of his displeasure.” He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself in a small hug, wishing Geralt was there to comfort him. “Once you've lived in a house with an angry Alpha for two years, you'll be able to tolerate any smell. Besides...” Jaskier stepped in close, putting himself into Eskel's space. He didn't touch, but those soft blue eyes screamed out his want to caress, to feel and love Eskel the way they all loved Geralt. “I'm the interloper here. That fact that you let me in at all is just amazing.”</p><p>Here, in the den of another Alpha, Jaskier knew he was playing with fire, but when Eskel didn't push him away, he moved in close, standing chest to chest. “You never told Geralt, when we were camping together... never told him that I kissed you.”</p><p>Eskel swallowed around the lump in his throat. “It never came up.”</p><p>Fingers playing with the edge of Eskel's shirt, Jaskier tried to keep it casual. Propositioning another Alpha didn't always go well, he'd had a few... close calls, in school, and now he knew how to better read a person before approaching. Eskel returned the kiss all those weeks ago, but that wasn't the only reason Jaskier decided to push his luck.</p><p>The fog of heat made it hard to remember much, but a few moments made themselves known—Eskel behind Jaskier, whispering encouragement into his ear, kissing along his neck. There was a moment towards the end, maybe day five or so, when Geralt was lucid enough to hold them both to him. “I love you,” he whispered. “Both of you, I love you so much...”</p><p>Eskel rubbed his face across Geralt's chest before kissing up the side of Jaskier's face, their scents so hopelessly mixed, he couldn't tell where he ended and the other Alpha began. “All for you, Geralt, we will give you the world.”</p><p>“All you have to do is ask,” Jaskier whispered. These soft moments were few and far between, and soon enough Geralt needed them again. Jaskier slid inside, Eskel taking his position behind Jaskier, supporting him through the pull of Geralt's body when he had almost nothing more to give...</p><p>In Jaskier's experience, Alphas didn't do that for each other, not unless there was something else between them. So he took the chance. “Can I kiss you again?”</p><p>Eskel didn't answer at first. His eyes flicked to Jaskier's lips, and in a flash, he leaned forward, grabbing Jaskier around the waist and pulling him in. Their lips brushed together, parting in an instant and Jaskier licked along his bottom lip. Eskel's lips were soft, much softer than one might think. Jaskier moaned and melted into the strong arms around him, savoring the tastes of dinner and wine and Geralt, all swirled together on Eskel's tongue.</p><p>His hands fluttered down to start removing their clothes and Eskel broke the kiss, staying close. “I don't know how to fuck another Alpha.” The almost panic in his voice was adorable, and Jaskier heard the excitement underneath as well.</p><p>“Don't worry.” He opened Eskel's shirt, running had hand down his chest, all the way to his navel. “I do.”</p><p>Guiding them to the bed, Eskel followed Jaskier's lead. He pushed Eskel back onto the bed, pulling his boots and breeches off. Not a stitch of clothing between them, Jaskier spent a moment kissing every erogenous zone he knew of, along with a few Eskel specific sensitive spots he discovered as he went. The back of his knees made Eskel twitch and moan, a lick across strong thighs and too perfect stomach. He licked Eskel's nipples before looking into those wondrous eyes. “Your knot won't pop unless you're inside of me. We don't have to do that tonight.”</p><p>He rearranged them on the bed, Eskel moving wherever he was told to go. Never had Jaskier seen an Alpha so pliant, was this what others saw in him? No wonder he seemed odd. All the Alphas Jaskier had been with (grand total of two...) growled and snapped at being directed, at least, they did until Jaskier started sucking their cocks, then they went willingly.</p><p>Facing each other on the bed, Jaskier teased the head of Eskel's cock, earning a moan and a gush of precome for his efforts. He spread the smooth fluid down the length, stroking slow at first. They were both too big to get a hand around, but that wasn't important right now, they had all night. Another fat dollop slid down Eskel's cock and Jaskier shook his head. “For your lack of fertility, your bodies seem very willing to spread your seed far and wide.”</p><p>“Mutations en-enhance everything.” Eskel let out a shuddery breath as Jaskier continued stroking. He didn't seem to know where to put his hands, one pillowed under his head, the other danced from Jaskier's hip, up to his waist, then down to stroke his thigh. “Jaskier, what—what do you expect?”</p><p>“Just relax. Touch me however you like.” After a moment, Eskel's hand settled on his hip and Jaskier started stroking faster. While his attention was mostly on Eskel, they were close enough to brush together, Jaskier's cock getting a little attention as the Witcher shivered and shook under this new touch.</p><p>He slid his hand down to stroke the loose skin of his knot and Eskel shuddered. “What, what the hell is that?”</p><p>“You've never touched your knot when it's soft, have you? It feels nice, doesn't it?”</p><p>He ran his fingers over the knot again and Eskel groaned. “Fuck.” All his life, Eskel thought he knew what a knot was for, he never imagined... “How does that feel so good?”</p><p>“Our bodies aren't just for giving pleasure, they're designed to receive it as well.” Jaskier went back to stroking, precome dripping out of them both now, soaking into the bed below them. “Think about when you knot Geralt, it feels good, right? Not just in your gut, telling you that you fulfilled your duty, it feels nice on your skin as well.” Eskel nodded. “It's the same thing here. There are so many things about your body most Alphas never get to experience. I'll show you... if you want.”</p><p>“Uh, fuck...” Eskel's hand tightened on Jaskier's hip, pulling him closer, rubbing their noses together. “If you don't, I will consider this winter a loss.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled and got down to business. He encouraged Eskel to roll on top of him. “Don't mount me, we're no where near ready to fuck. Just, here, lay on me...” With their hips slotted together and their cocks brushing, Eskel got the idea. Planting his hands on the bed, he started thrusting, pushing against Jaskier.</p><p>Familiar pressure started to build in his balls and Eskel had to fight the urge to find a hole. Jaskier wrapped both hands around them, squeezing as tight as possible, and Eskel's mind calmed a little. Throwing his head back, his pumped his hips one more time before he came, rope after rope of white come painting Jaskier's cock and stomach. And it just kept coming. Jaw going slack, Eskel watched in awe as a sea of white covered Jaskier's skin, pooling in his navel and dripping down his sides.</p><p>The sight of it sent Jaskier over, adding more to the mess between them. “Fuck,” Eskel hissed. No wonder Geralt liked Lambert painting his skin like this, what a fucking sight.</p><p>When Jaskier gave one last little shiver, he opened his eyes, crooked smile far more attractive than it should be. “Thoughts? Reactions?”</p><p>The pool of come between them, Eskel only had one reaction. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Sounds positive.” He looked down at himself and sighed. It was his idea, so it was only right he take most of the mess... “Thoughts about clean up?”</p><p>And here was where Eskel had the superior knowledge. “Geralt likes Lambert to come on him,” Eskel said, then dipped his head.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes went wide as Eskel licked along his chest, starting with the drops that made it the farthest. He slowly moved lower, slurping like he was given a treat. Jaskier couldn't look away from what should be a stomach turning display, but was in fact the hottest thing he'd seen outside of Geralt's gaping and wanting hole.</p><p>Eskel cleaned every drop, sliding his tongue into the gap between Jaskier's balls and his thigh to make sure he truly got everything, before sitting up, smirking like the cat who got the cream. Jaskier shook his head. “I don't know if I feel cleaner, or dirtier.”</p><p>Eskel waggled his eyebrows and climbed off the bed, returning with a wet cloth. Once they were actually clean, he settled in bed next to Jaskier. Again, he paused, unsure of where to put his hands. “Oh, don't be stupid.” Jaskier pulled the large Witcher arm across his chest and rolled over so they were spooned together.</p><p>It took another moment for Eskel to get comfortable holding another Alpha, but it wasn't too different from what they did during Geralt's heat, pressed against Jaskier while he fucked their Omega... Yes, he could get used to this. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jaskier and kissed the back of his neck. Yes, this would do, this was good.</p><p>“I take it this is our sleeping situation tomorrow as well?”</p><p>“Probably.” Eskel rubbed his nose along Jaskier's hair line. He liked being this close to the other Alpha again, it reminded him of those too distant days of a full castle. “Geralt likes to give Lambert a few days of attention after ignoring him for a week.”</p><p>“Mmm, sounds fine.” Jaskier trailed his fingers up Eskel's arm and heard a soft purr behind him. “If you manage to locate some good oil, you can fuck me tomorrow night.” Eskel's lips froze and Jaskier smirked. “Stick with me, Alpha, I will show you a whole new world.”</p><p>~</p><p>Two nights later, after Geralt had thoroughly rubbed Lambert's come into his skin, then let the Beta fuck him a few more times, his skin started itching, twitching in a way that was all too familiar. Wrapped in Lambert's arms, he wanted to be satisfied with this, Lambert was always sweet when they were alone, a rare treat. But there was still that need...</p><p>Lambert slid his nose along Geralt's jaw, sniffing quickly. “Want me to go get them?” Geralt wanted to say yes, he so wanted to say yes... “Omega,” Lambert said, and a shiver ran down his spine. “They're my Alphas too. We haven't had anything close to a full pack in a long time, even if the bard is, a little... odd, he makes us complete.” Lambert squeezed him. “It's fine to want them.”</p><p><em>Complete</em>, yes, that was it. Jaskier made them complete. Geralt had spent so many years trying to convince Eskel and Lambert they were fine as a small family, he stated believing the lie himself. He wasn't selfish to want more, especially now that he had it. “Yes, get them please.”</p><p>One last kiss to his shoulders and the bed dipped, Lambert's weight disappearing. He returned a moment later, a cloud of Alpha scent following him. Geralt rolled onto his back and breathed in deep, three bodies joining him in bed. Eyes still closed, he sought out each man by scent alone—Eskel musky and woodsy, Jaskier spicy sweet, and Lambert like peppercorns on the wind—but there was a little too much sweetness in Eskel's musk, and the smell of fallen leaves clinging to Jaskier.</p><p>He opened his eyes and stared both of them down. “What have you been up to?”</p><p>Eskel ducked his head, but Jaskier's eyes shined bright. “I go all ways, remember?” He kissed along Geralt's chest. “You didn't expect me to invade Eskel's room and not show him a good time?”</p><p>The smallest of them all, Jaskier was the easiest to move. Peering down his body, Geralt saw what looked like oil and a definite streak of Eskel's come smeared on the inside of his thighs. “Mmm, so I see.” He cupped Jaskier's face and stroked his jaw. “Whatever you two go up to, I demand a repeat performance. Your Omega requests it.”</p><p>Eskel's scarred cheek rubbed along Geralt's stomach. “And how could we deny such a request?”</p><p>They all spent the rest of the winter sleeping in Geralt's room. Vesemir complained a little, “Giant castle, no one stays where they're supposed to...” but Jaskier saw the small smile he tried to hide. They all thought their pack would never grow again, they were the last. And then along came Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>